Pictures of Home
by arigato123
Summary: A simple story of how could it have happened. Rin, mourning for her loss finds joy by caring for a boy who was detested. Hoping that they will help each other find their place in the world they seek redemption and both paint a Picture of Home.
1. Chapter 1

Pictures of Home

Inspired by 'Naruto: A Different Beginning' by Matsuo Ryuuki and 'Faith in Humanity' by karrafear. And by the poetry of John, and the songs, 'A Little Fall of Rain' and 'On My Own' from Les Misérables, the 'Voice of Truth" by Casting Crowns and 'Fallen in Love' by Darlene McCoy.

Also inspired by all the pictures of home given by the people in my life.

Dedicated to Yunjin, a women who I never truly known but put such strain upon my heart when she passed away. She was a true woman of kindness and love who moved the hearts of many. Please read the following story out of realization that terrible things do happen to you but in the end you will find yourself laughing once more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"Obito!" a young girl cried running to her comrade, whose injuries stood great. The young boy had his entire right side crushed by a fall of rocks. She ran to his side, "Obito, why?" she asked herself. Next to her she could hear the angry words of her fellow shinobi.

"What kind of leader, what kind of Jounin…?!" Kakashi spat, his fist banging the ground in frustration.

"…Hey…No…Forget it…" the young Uchiha managed to say, "Hey the only one who didn't give you a present, right?" he said softly . Kakashi looked up, unable to say anything out of stun.

"What would be good…I was thinking…and now I've come up with it, and don't worry it's not useless baggage," he muttered as if laughing, "It's this Sharingan of mine."

The girl stared at her friend in tears. Emotions of regret and pain filled her very soul. She blocked out all the voices of her friend and shuddered with fear.

"No, this can't be happening, this is a dream…no, Obito!" she cried to herself, rubbing the water out of her eyes.

"Rin, with your medical jutsu, please take out my Sharingan and implant it in Kakashi's eye," Obito coughed. Rin nodded and turned to Kakashi, who was still taking in the shock.

"Kakashi, please come here so we can start quickly!" Rin instructed turning to the Jounin. Kakashi paused and merely stared.

"I'm going to die anyway but I can become your eye and see into the future…" the dieing teen said. Rin inwardly sobbed as she quickly undid Kakashi's bandages and performed the medical jutsu, removing his damaged eye and replacing it with Obito's Sharingan.

"The guy is still out there, I'm going to take care of him," the Hatake stated, clenching his fist after the operation had finished. Rin nodded and inched closer to Obito.

"Kakashi…" Obito began his voice fading, "Take care of Rin,"

"Right," said his voice from above. And when he left, Rin felt a sudden wave of emotion and her heart lurched in pain.

"Obito, don't leave me," she said softly stroking the boy's hand, which she clutched tightly.

"Too late for that," was the soft-spoken reply. She let out a sob.

"Demo…" she wept.

"Rin, please don't cry, you need to be strong and great, you'll be a great person for me, right?" he said reaching for her face. She nodded and wiped away a tear then grabbed his hand to guide it to her wet cheeks. And as she cried inwardly in sorrow, something caught her eye. The boy's holster had been strewn aside; the girl reached over with her other hand and brought it to his palm.

"It's your holster and your goggles," she said with a forced smile. The boy coughed and then laughed. "Obito, can I keep them?" she asked clutching it to her chest.

"Ah," he muttered, "Don't forget…me…"

"Never," she said stroking what was left of the boy's face. A sound was heard from above the girl and when she looked she gasped at the site of their enemy.

"Rin…" Obito uttered. Within a moment's time, the adversary fell to the ground and behind him stood a panting Kakashi.

"Kakashi…take Rin and get out of here, the Enemy's Reinforcements are coming…for sure…" Obito instructed. But he was given no response.

"Obito," the girl murmured as she stood, still holding his hand.

"It's fine, just go!" Obito ordered, flicking away her hold.

"Rin!" Kakashi's voice called, his hand reaching for her. Rin shook her head, she couldn't leave, and she didn't have the will to desert the boy who lay before her. Kakashi sighed in exasperation and anger. The girl was so stubborn some times. Then a booming voice cried out a jutsu from behind. Kakashi's eyes widened in fear and turned rapidly.

"Rin, hurry grab on!" he commanded shaking his hand that was reaching towards her.

"Rin!" Obito cried, his body in pain but his heart in turmoil. Rin took one last look at the boy and then grabbed Kakashi's hand, who pulled her up instantly.

"Obito!"

* * *

Before long, their companion's name was written upon a hard slab of cold stone. And regrettably even more names were carved upon its sad surface. For on the dim day of the tenth of October, the dreaded Kyuubi monster fox, plundered the village leaving its Hokage no choice but to give his life and sacrifice the life of a new-born baby, his own son. During that same day, the infant's mother had fallen to the gift of death, leaving the young boy to fend for his own self. Left fighting in a world that saw him as a threat, a danger and labeled him as an anathema.

Three years had past and the Third Hokage sat in his office looking thoughtfully at the photograph of Yondaime, the Fourth whom gave his life so willingly for the forgoing life of Konohagakure.

"Team 7: Mission Complete!" two voices called from behind the aging man. The man coughed as the smoke from the Transportation jutsu cleared away.

"Well done, you two, but that is highly expected from Yondaime's students," he laughed turning to face the staid faces of Kakashi Hatake and Rin. They were a team of genius and strength, known for never failing a mission. And with the Sharingan and one of the best medical ninjas, it was highly anticipated of the young ANBU team.

"You may leave," the Hokage said to them, motioning with his hand.

"Permission to speak, sir!" a strong voice suddenly asked.

"Granted," he uttered, confusion mixed within his tone.

"What of the request I made exactly three years ago?" Rin inquired, her face emotionless but her eyes filled with hope.

"Request?"

"To take guardianship of the boy, sir," she reminded him. Kakashi looked anxiously, back and forth between the Third and his partner, completely unaware of the situation.

"The Uzumaki, I may recall?" Sarutobi murmured through the smoke of his pipe.

"Yes, sir,"

"Rin!?" Kakashi whispered with surprise, his uncovered eye peering at her with concern.

"This is a complicated position to ask for…" the Hokage began. His weight shifted, repositioning himself on his chair.

"No one else is doing it!?" she said, emotion within her voice.

"Rin…" he murmured calmly.

"Sir, the boy's mother had asked me to do so! You cannot deny me that!" she shouted, stepping forward.

"Rin the village is still recovering and I am certain that the words of your teacher will allow them to accept…"

"I have watched him, sir, no one cares for him, and they have no thoughts that a separation exists-the looks they give him-it's too much for a child to bear," her eyes closed tightly revealing the pain she held within her.

"Rin, this is insanity, what you ask for," the Sharingan user informed, turning to the medic.

"Hatake-san, it wasn't you who had the boy's mother die in your arms and it wasn't you who she had entrusted the life of her boy to," she said frigidly, meeting his gaze sharply. To this the 16 year-old remained silent and stepped back and glanced back at the Hokage. It seemed as though the Sandaime was in deep thought, stroking his beard, looking at the ground.

"Give me three days to decide, Rin," he said sitting straight in his chair. The girl's expression softened, her eyes filled with gladness. She bowed low.

"Thank you, sir," she said with happiness, as she returned to her standing position and turned to leave the room.

"But Rin, will you not give the village another chance?" the Hokage asked gently.

To this she replied, "They have been given their chance, sir, and if given another, nothing will change." Her eyes narrowed in resentment as she left the room, her gaze unable to see anywhere except for the ground she tread. The team walked out of the tower in silence, only the sound of their footsteps treading upon the ground could be heard.

"Rin, how come you never told me?" Kakashi asked as they walked out of the Hokage Mansion. Rin shook her head.

"It was something you didn't need to worry about," she said softly, "But please forgive me for talking so rudely to you before," she said apologetically, pausing in her step turning to him, worriedly.

"Forget it, I was being annoying," he said with a laugh.

"No, that's not it! I was angry and I felt insecure, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way," she said insistently. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"It's fine, Rin, really nothing to worry about,"

"Hai," she mumbled looking at the ground. An awkward silence consumed them; making them tenser then they would normally be.

"So did Kushina-san really ask you to take care of Naruto?" he asked, breaking the silence. Rin nodded silently, staring intently at the dirt floor, her thoughts taking her back to the dreaded day.

* * *

"Push," Rin instructed the woman besides her. The lady screamed in pain as she delivered a newborn boy. Rin half-smiled as she cleaned the baby as best she could, they were all covered in blood. She had to hurry the situation the mother and the baby were in was not good and their location wasn't the best to give birth as well. It was a small clearing amid the forest ground and was while huge demon was attacking the village. The woman had attempted to fight even when pregnant but collapsed when her water broke, and thankfully a promising medical ninja had been there to help her to bring her baby into the world. Rin laid the boy in his mother's arms. The new mother agonizingly lifted her hand to caress the crying newborn.

"What are you going to name him?" Rin asked holding the woman up. She looked thoughtful and a tear ran down her face.

"Minato always had a craving for ramen, I think I'll name him Naruto after the kamaboko, he'll like that," she said softly, her voice fading, "Uzumaki Naruto,"

"After his grandmother," Rin said smiling touching the soft skin of the boy. The woman nodded and held her son closer to her.

"Naruto," she said softly and then after kissing the boy's face she handed him to Rin. "Rin, take him to Minato," she ordered. Rin baffled, took the boy from his mother and held him tightly.

"What?" she asked, in fear.

"Rin, just go!" the woman instructed, forcefully pointing to a man in the distance. Rin nodded sadly and ran to her sensei, who was preparing for a suicidal jutsu, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, a technique which the great man had created himself, involving the awakening of a shinigami and evidently risking one's own life. Rin, though, hadn't known much about it but knew that then he would never be seen by her eyes again. Rin gave the boy to his father, who set him within a circle of candles and seals. Rin turned away in tears as the Fourth Hokage prepared his own son for the sealing. When finished he turned to Rin and affectionately patted her head.

"Rin, it's alright, don't cry," he said rubbing some of the tears from her face, "Stay strong,"

Rin nodded, "That's what Obito asked me to do before he died," she said sadly clearing her eyes, "He asked me to be strong and not to cry, he told me to be a great person,"

"And you will be," he said embracing her, "Say goodbye to Kushina for me," he told her, "Tell her that I love her,"

"Hai, sensei," she said returning the hug.

"And tell Kakashi not to be so cold anymore, tell him to move on," he said and then handed her a scroll, "Give this to my son when he becomes the right age." She nodded and took the scroll.

"Rin, I am very proud of you, you were like a daughter to me," Yondaime said holding her shoulder, "Without you I wouldn't even know my wife…" he smiled, "Rin you have a lot of talent, use it well, and be someone great, don't reject Obito's words, because he is right," he stood with his son in his hand.

"When it's over, let the village know that Naruto is not the monster, he was the person who protected them from it,"

Rin nodded slowly and hugged her teacher for the last time.

"Goodbye, Rin," he said, and with the baby in his arms he did some hand signs and brought his palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he cried. Smoke and gusts of wind instantly filled the musty air and the teen girl covered her eyes with her arms. A large toad now stood before her, making the girl tremble with fright, she fell on her back and slowly inched away as the enormous amphibian prepared to jump. And when it did, Rin felt part of her soul die away, she grasped the grass that was under her and she cried.

"Not you too, sensei!" she screamed, unable to withstand the thought of losing another one close to her.

"Rin!" a voice called from a distance. Rin turned and saw Kushina attempting to stand. She quickly ran to her, scolding herself for ignoring the injured woman.

"Kushina-san!" she cried, running to her side. The woman collapsed onto Rin's shoulder and was panting heavily. Kushina sighed and put her hand on the girl's other shoulder.

"Rin, please take care of Naruto, let him know about his father and his mother, don't let him be alone," she said her voice dieing.

"Demo…"

"Rin, please! Promise me!" she shouted.

"…Yes, I promise…" she said at length, sadness in her eyes. Kushina smiled and sat on the dirt ground.

"I want to be buried with my husband, here in Konoha," she said staring into the distance with half-closed eyes, "Not in Tsubasa no Kuni, alright?"

"What are you talking about! Kushina -san you can still make it! Hold on! Please, I don't want you to leave too!" Rin cried, seizing the woman's hand.

"Rin, it's too late, when I fell, my spinal cord was injured and I can't fell my legs anymore…Rin, you are very important to me, and I don't want you to worry…"

"That's what everyone is saying! Please, stop it! I don't want to…I don't want any more deaths, first it was my family, then Obito-kun, I don't want you and Sensei to go to!" she shouted, her grip on the woman tightening.

"Rin, tell Naruto I love him," she said lifting her hand to the girl's face.

"I will, and sensei says that he loves you," Rin said holding her hand.

"That I know but I…want Naruto…to know…what love is…" Kushina said finally, her eyes closing, her muscles falling limp. Her hand wilted like a dead flower in Rin's palm.

"Kushina!" she cried, bending over her body hugging it tightly, "No, Kushina-san, no!"

"Rin! Are you alright!?" a voice asked urgently. Rin looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kakashi!" she sobbed, hugging him, her face wet with tears. Kakashi's face lit with surprise and then noticed his sensei's wife laying dead behind Rin. His face softened and held Rin tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said as they were suddenly immersed in a bright light coming from a man standing with an infant in his arms. A deadly roar was sounded, and the village then stood safe. A crying baby was left with a mark on his stomach, three streaks on each soft cheek. The dwelling was branded and the demon sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

Sarutobi stared out the window of his office, gently stroking his beard, lost in complete thought, muttering unintelligibly, in his other hand his pipe. The man sighed and paced around his office, occasionally pausing to exhale a puff of smoke. Two days had passed since he last saw Rin, reflecting on her request every minute he could spare. His time was slipping though and only a few hours remained until he would have to come up with a decision, but he still remained undecided. After another hour of contemplation, the Third stopped, sighed and gazed over the village streets. His eyes faltered when they set sights to a familiar landmark.

"This is what you never wanted your son to be seen, isn't it, Yondaime?" he asked to a large face carved into the mountainside. A heavy sigh left his lips and he gently returned his pipe to his mouth. "I hate it when women are right," he muttered, an image of his mother and wife appearing in his head.

"Well then, I best go see the boy,"

* * *

"Sandaime-dono!" a female voice shouted surprised and frightened, "My my, what brings you here to our humble home?" she continued, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"I came to see the boy," he replied to the attendant of the local orphanage, entering the building. The attendant flooded with fear, sweat dripping down her uneasy face. She instantly ordered all the children surrounding her to return to their rooms and nearly fainted when she saw that he made for one of the dim and dreary hallways.

"Well…um…you see, sir…no one has…" she started.

"Checked on him?" the old man finished, giving her a disappointed glare, and then walking again. When he came to the last door, he slowly knocked upon its bare wood. The sound echoed through the other side and a small sniffle was heard.

"Leave me alone!" a miniscule voice cried from the other side of the door. Sarutobi heaved a sigh, and put his hand on the doorknob and carefully opened the door.

"Naruto, it's the Hokage," he whispered walking into the dark room. The crying stopped and movement was subtly heard.

"What do you want, Jii-jii," Naruto asked testily turning his head to meet the man's gaze.

"You brat, you actually dare to speak to our Hokage in that manner!" the attendant screamed pointing angrily at the boy, her eyes irate and cruel-looking, as if detesting even the site of the toddler. Naruto cringed at her voice and felt tears come back to his face. The young boy quickly turned away and stared at the wall in front of him, holding his knees closer to his chest.

"I don't even know why…!"

"Miss that is quite enough!" the Hokage ordered with a stern voice. The attendant flinched at his tone and slowly backed away, her darkle stare not leaving the boy. The Hokage closed his eyes in utter dissatisfaction. And with each step he took towards the boy, the more he felt comfortable with the decision he was about to make.

"Naruto," he said, crouching next the boy, "Would you like to have a sister?" he asked. The boy nearly choked on his tears, and nervously looked back at him.

"Yes," he deftly replied, his body tensed, forming a small ball. The elderly man nodded and smiled. He stood up and firmly took hold of the boy's hand.

"We'll go see her, then," he said as the boy stood.

"Ree…really!?" Naruto asked excitedly, nearly jumping into the air. The Hokage laughed and smiled down at the boy.

"Yes, really," he replied and turned to the attendant, "I'll take him then," he said to the attendant, walking out of the joyless and diminutive room, leaving her speechless, "And I do hope you treat the other children with a bit more sincerity," he added, glancing at her. The woman shuddered and slowly nodded, watching their every move till they left her sight.

"Ne, Jii-jii, am I really going to have a sister?" the little Naruto asked eagerly, when they reached the street.

"Yes, Naruto, you'll get your very own sister," he said happily, smiling down on the lad. Naruto glanced nervously up at him and nodded. The Hokage's expression softened, usually a child would scream for joy and laugh uncontrollably, but this certain one hadn't even cracked a smile.

"Maybe you Rin, will put a grin on this boy's face," the Sandaime said to himself. The rest of the way, the two didn't utter a word, fearful of what the other would do.

* * *

Rin waited patiently outside of the Hokage's office, wondering whether or not he would concede to her wish. She sighed and her shoulders fell.

"It's not like Hokage-sama to be late," she said aloud, playing with her katana hilt.

"Probably because I have a reason for being so," a voice called from the side. Rin instantly looked up and straightened her posture.

"Hokage-sama! I…"

"No need to fret, Rin," the man laughed waving his hand. Rin relaxed and then noticed movement behind him. Her heart leapt with joy. "I brought you something," Sarutobi said, leading a small boy before her.

"Naruto, this is Rin,"

Naruto blinked as he observed the girl that stood before him. She was tall and slim, wearing basic ANBU attire. A light gray breastplate over a short sleeved turtleneck, baggy capris and dark gloves that reached the elbow, with protective plates buckled over them. His eyes wandered and stopped at a long katana that was fastened over her hip. He backed away in fear.

"I'm a bit scary now, aren't I?" the girl chuckled and kneeled down to the boy, "Fortunately, I don't wear this all the time," she smiled. Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth opened and his heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have those eyes," he spoke quietly, as if in shock. Rin tilted her head in obscurity.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"People always look at me with scary eyes, it's like they all hate me," he murmured, clutching onto the robes of the Hokage. Rin's eyes softened and she patted his head affectionately.

"They just don't know what a great little boy you are," she said, standing up with a smile. Naruto stared at her unbelievably, he turned to the Third, his face jovial, "I like her," he said merrily.

"I'm glad you do," he replied, then glancing at Rin, "Rin, do you still want to take him?" he asked skeptically. Rin reversed in shock.

"Of course I do! I've been waiting three years to see that boy! There is no way I'm going to go back now!" she cried.

"Then he's all yours," he said gently pushing the three-year old towards the girl. Naruto paused, unsure what to do, but when he saw the calm face of the girl before him, he quickly ran to her.

"Naruto, you now have a family," Sarutobi said happily as the two embraced.

"Weh, Rin-neechan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked noticing the few tears that ran down her face, "Did I do something wrong again!? Did I hurt you!?"

"Oh no," she said reassuring him, "It's just that…I waited so long to see you, honey, and I just can't believe that I'm actually holding you again," she said touching the boy's face.

* * *

After signing a few papers and discussing other issues, the Third Hokage then posed a simple question.

"Will you be taking him to Tsubasa?" he inquired, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Rin nodded and looked anxiously at Naruto.

"It would be good for him," she replied. The Hokage sighed.

"Rin, for a 16 year-old and a 3 year-old to travel for several days to a country, unaccompanied…"

"Sir, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and of Naruto. I'm not a child anymore," Rin protested. He sighed heavily.

"I am aware of that, Rin, but still it worries me,"

"I know it does, Sir, but I want him to know what else is out there, not confine him within the walls of a place that despises him. I want him to know about his family," she stated calmly, hoping that words may convince him. The Hokage gave no response but merely stared at the window. Rin noticed that he was leering at the face of the child's father. She glanced nervously at the Hokage and back at Naruto who was anxiously sitting on a small bench in the back of the room.

"Well, it seems if I can't do anything about it then,"

Rin felt a large burden be lifted off her shoulders, her features turning into a large smile.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, thank you so much," she said happily, her breath quickening with joy. Sarutobi smiled and sent the two off, hoping that he may see them again in his lifetime.

* * *

"Neh, Nee-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asked as they walked down the road, hand in hand. The sun of the day was slowly setting behind the trees as the paced through glances and stares.

"Well, first, we'll go to your place to get your things and…"

"I don't have anything," he interrupted, staring at her with a distressed gaze. Rin paused in her breath and smiled uncertainly.

"Well, then we'll just stop by someplace and get you some things for the road," she said smiling. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The place we're going, is it really far?" he asked as they turned a corner.

"Somewhat, we'll have to walk quite a ways, but it'll be fun," she said. Naruto nodded and looked at the ground. "This is not how a three year-old should act," she thought to herself.

"Hey, here's a good place," she suddenly said pointing to a store window that was filled with hangers of clothing, "We better hurry, I think they're going to close soon," she said pulling the uncertain boy into the shop. After a few more hours of shopping, Rin readily took out the key to her apartment and kicked it open with her knee.

"It's not much but it'll have to do for the night," she stated, switching on the light and setting down her bags on the table. Naruto carefully walked in, as if afraid to break anything valuable. He set the bag he held on the ground. He observed his surroundings; it was a fairly sized room, with a bed and desk in one corner, kitchen appliances lined up against the right wall.

"I like it," he said happily and then turned to Rin, "It's better than my old room," he informed her.

"Well, your pajamas are in the bag you're holding, you can go into the bathroom and freshen up for bed." Naruto nodded and obeyed quickly, taking out a pair of night wear that they had bought earlier. He carefully made his way to the bathroom door and opened it. Rin sighed.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," she said to herself, leaning on the table. She grinned to herself when she heard a faint sound of a faucet running. Rin scanned her room and walked over to her chest of drawers, and opened the bottom one, took out a knapsack and a travel bag, and then started to stuff some other things into it. She started to light hum to herself. She changed out of her ANBU uniform and began to prepare for the trip. She suddenly jumped when a strident 'bang' was heard from the restroom.

The sixteen year-old girl quickly ran to the door and swung it open. She gasped in fright. A small flood had covered the linoleum floor, a pipe had burst and a disheveled Naruto lay in shambles in the toilet bowl. Smeared toothpaste covered parts of the mirror and the sink faucet had exerted a waterfall onto the ground. Rin took a moment to realize what had happened and hastily carried the boy out of the toilet. Turned off the sink and wrapped a towel around the burst pipe as she searched for some tool to fix it. And when she did she wiped her brow and plopped down onto the ground with surprise and exhaustion.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry," a small voice said from the doorway. Rin turned to see Naruto nearly crying.

"Oh honey, it's alright, it wasn't your fault, the stupid old pipe always does that," she said giving him an assuring hug, "Hey, let's clean this up and then we'll go to sleep, okay!?" she said with a smile. Naruto nodded and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

* * *

The toothpaste was soon cleaned up and as well as the boy, and both tired from tidying and packing for the days to come. Rin and Naruto simultaneously fell on the bed from fatigue. They stared at each other anxiously, and then slowly they began to crack up; Rin reached over with a fake rage and a roar and tickled the boy. Naruto laughed harder and harder as her fingers titillated his neck and stomach, trying with all his might to resist.

"Nee-chan! Stop! Ahh!" he screamed rolling away from the giggling girl. Once again they laughed uncontrollably, Naruto even fell to the ground in chuckles and snorts. As soon as the laughter died down, Rin scooped up the little boy in her arms and set him into her bed and gently tucked the blanket over his body.

"We should be getting some shut-eye," she said softly, "G'night," she said, gently kissing his forehead.

"Demo Nee-chan, where are you going to sleep?" Naruto asked when she stood. Rin looked contemplative as of the moment, then smiled.

"Don't worry about me," she replied, ruffling his hair, "I'll be back, I need to go for a walk."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft pillow. Rin smiled and flicked the light off. She went to the landlord's office and informed him of her departure; then vanished into the crowded streets of Konoha.

* * *

Shortly, the young medical nin could be found walking through the grassy fields of a certain training ground. A steady beat in her stride. She paused abruptly, eyeing three thick logs protruding from the ground, smiling. Then turned to a strange-looking stone and her smile disappeared. With a heavy and distressed sigh she walked towards the memorial and scanned at all the names carved into its spiritless stature. Several of the names rang familiar in the girl's mind and a one certain name stood above them all.

"Obito-kun," she murmured, thinking of the hyper-active boy that she once knew. A tear ran down her face.

"Well, you don't see that sight often, now, do you?" a voice stated from behind. Rin swerved around.

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?" Rin asked her partner as he walked towards her in his usual imperturbable fashion.

"Same thing as you, visiting an old friend," he replied, eyeing a certain name. Rin smirked at the aloofness he possessed and shrugged. "I heard that you're going to Tsubasa no Kuni tomorrow," Kakashi said, avoiding eye contact with her. Rin reddened and quickly looked to the ground.

"It's true, Hokage-sama agreed for me to take him, and we'll probably never come back," Rin said quietly. Kakashi jerked his head for a moment, indication surprise.

"Never?"

"Yeah, I want him to see his family and…"

"Rin, Tsubasa is known for its austereness and the boy's grandmother is not…"

"Kakashi, the boy is in my care! And at least they'll treat him as a human!" Rin protested, her eyes aflame. Kakashi was taken back. Sure, he had seen Rin get mad at some points in her life but whenever the topic of their sensei's son came about, she became someone he never seen. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Rin, I'm sorry," he said putting his hands in his pockets, "Good luck," he said walking past her. Rin felt her heart miss a beat, she turned to see her teammate slowly walk away into the distance. Her heart fell, and her breath barely escaped her mouth.

"Rin, you'll be missed," Kakashi's phlegmatic voice said, his eyes turning back to her and slowly left. Rin felt a dark red blush cover her face. She hyperventilated for a moment but returned to her normal breathing when she clutched her beating chest.

"He's too…ah!" she screamed inwardly unable to think of a word to match the Sharigan user's personality. She glanced back at the K.I.A. memorial and chuckled.

"You know, Obito, now I wish that Kakashi was more like you," she said softly. She looked to the stars that lay above her. Twinkling specks scattered on a dark blue blanket, decorated with rays of stardust. Rin's face broke into a smile, as she stared into the blue; her hands fell behind her back and she took a large breath. A warming sensation bubbled inside of her and she felt happy.

"Ja-ne, Obito-kun!" she called waving to memorial as she walked away. And in response a figure appeared sitting on the stone, waving back.

* * *

Inspired by 'Heaven's Heart' by Michelle Tumes and all the balls of gas we see in the night sky. And also by all the tickling moments I had with my brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"Rise and Shine!" a happy voice called. Naruto murmured and fluttered his eyes open. He felt the soft pillow that lay under him, it confused his thoughts. 

"Hm? This isn't my bed," he thought to himself, when his eyesight focused he found himself in an unfamiliar setting. Then everything came flooding back to his head, the Hokage, his brand new sister, his brand new life. He looked anxiously for the girl that he now knew as "nee-chan" and found her busying herself on the small stove.

"Rin?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, the sleepyhead finally woke up," she laughed, then wiped her hands on a towel. She went to the little boy and ruffled his hair. Naruto suddenly sniffed an aroma of spice and pepper that floated around Rin.

"Ramen?" she asked holding to his nose a steaming cup of Instant Ramen. Naruto nodded and took the warm cup. She handed him a pair of chopsticks, he carefully took them as to not drop his ramen. He cautiously picked up a little bunch of the hot noodles, blew on them and stuffed them into his small mouth. Soon enough the whole cup was clean in a matter of seconds. Rin smiled, thinking of her sensei's love of ramen and how it had shown through his son. She took the cup and the chopsticks and threw it to the other side of the room, which landed graciously into the garbage bin. Naruto looked at it in surprise, amazement in his eyes, evidently impressed.

"Hey, let's get you freshened up and ready to get going," Rin said lifting the boy out of her bed. He nodded in obedience and when she set him down, he went straight to the bathroom. She paused until she heard the reassuring sound of the faucet water running. She glanced at the alarm clock which had failed to do its purpose for many a year, for it never rang once; it clearly stated that it was far too early for anyone to be up. She really didn't care, the boy was up and the sun was about to rise. It would be good to leave early and before the rain settled in.

"It'll just be a drizzle though," Rin told herself looking at the clouds that swam in the sky. She had an uncanny ability to distinguish the weather, she insisted that it was only a 'Woman's Intuition' but people think otherwise. She hummed to herself as she picked up a set of clothing she chosen for her 'brother' to wear that day. A simple shirt and shorts to replace the sordid ones he had. Rin walked to the bathroom door and slipped the clothes through the crack.

"Arghmidphjo!" said a muffled voice. Rin laughed and closed the door.

"Better hurry, Naruto, or I'm leaving without you!" she called after a couple minutes of waiting. Instantly, the boy stormed out of the room, with a toothbrush in his mouth, a bar of soap in one hand and his pajamas in the other.

"No!" he cried through the foaming toothpaste.

* * *

After tidying up the room and packing the last needed things, Rin and Naruto were ready to leave. 

"Rin-neechan! What about this picture?!" Naruto asked excitedly holding up a picture frame that had been thrown under the bed. Rin shuddered as she took the picture of her team from the boy's hand.

"Almost forgot about this little thing," Rin said dusting off the gray particles that covered the glass.

"Are you going to keep it?" the oblivious toddler asked. Rin nodded and motioned for Naruto to turn around.

"I'll have you carry it for me, okay?" she said unzipping the small knapsack he had and placing the picture in it. Naruto nodded and jerked his shoulders to reposition the pack.

"Not too heavy?" she asked him.

"Nope, it's fine!" he said then walked impatiently to the door, "Let's go!"

Rin chuckled and ran after the boy, tickling him in the process. Soon, Rin left her key and pay with the landlord, and both had set off for their journey.

"Take one last look, Naruto," Rin instructed the boy when they reached the large gate. Naruto turned to look back on the village of Konohagakure. Looking back to the hatred filled eyes that stared at him. Looking back to the reassuring gazes of the Hokages' faces engraved within the mountainside. Back to unleveled roofs and the brilliant color of the homes that he had failed to notice and looking back at what he knew as home. Naruto felt tears leave his blue eyes. Rin, who was also taking on last look at her village, glanced down and bent to comfort the boy.

"We'll be back, Naruto," she said calmly, rubbing the boy's shoulder, "And sooner than you may think," she added. Her thoughts then came to the moment of last night. She had told her partner that she would never come back.

"It's probably better to keep him thinking that," she said to herself, thinking of the infamous Sharingan user.

"Let's go," she said taking hold of the boy's hand. Naruto rubbed the few tears from his face and smiled up at her. And the two figures walked out of the oversized gate that was big enough to welcome a giant, walking from their former lives…hand in hand.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there, now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Naruto! It's been fifteen minutes since we left!" Rin burst unable to take in the repeated questions. Naruto smirked.

"But, Nee-chan, I'm tired and hungry!" he complained, his eyes growing pitiful and so darn cute. Rin felt her face flinch in the horror.

"Could your eyes get any bigger?" she asked annoyed by the fact that she was defeated by a little face the boy made. Naruto grinned widely and hugged his sister.

"Fine, the next place we see, we'll stop and take a rest," she said defiantly.

"Yeah!" the toddler cried in joy. Rin smiled and ran ahead.

"But you need to catch up if you do!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The resting customers at the Inn a couple miles away from the village of Konoha, drank and relaxed happily in the peaceful setting that was suddenly disturbed by the sound of panting children.

"That boy…has…a…lot…of energy," Rin spluttered between her pants gazing at the boy who was barely winded by the miles they just ran. He was panting too but not as much as his sister, who practically on the ground in exhaustion.

"He has amazing stamina," she thought to herself, she fell to the brown dirt.

"Nee-chan, get up!" Naruto said annoyed at the fact that she was a bit over-dramatic at the moment. He started pulling on her arm. "Nee-chan…you're heavy!" he stated loudly. That got her up.

"Excuse me!" she shouted, her height overpowering the small boy who backed away in fear. But then a different victim had taken her gaze. Her mouth suddenly hung open and her fingers began to shake as she pointed to something behind him. Naruto peered behind him to see a figure, which was seemingly to peek inside a room that had steam pouring out of it. Naruto interpreted it quickly and labeled the figure as a 'peeper.'

"Wah! What are you doing!" Naruto accused the man, pointing his little finger. The man quickly turned to face him.

"Hm, that's none of your…"

"Of all places, you have to show up!" an angered voice shouted. Naruto quickly turned to Rin, who suddenly had a look of fury on her face.

"Now you're peeking on women!" Rin accused.

At hearing this, the women inside the bath let out a terrified scream. Naruto cringed at the high-pitched yells and glanced nervously back at his sister.

"Pah, you act like Tsunade, now, interrupting my research!" the man spat, bringing his arms over his chest, still winded by the blow he received.

"I see you haven't changed your disgustingly annoying hobby," Rin said bringing her hands to hips.

"Rin-neechan! Who's that!?" Naruto asked confused. He looked at the strange man. He wore the basic attire that had a dark olive color. A crimson robe hung over his broad shoulders. His hair was white and pointed and line red lines ran from his eyes.

"That boy," the man muttered, staring at him. The man's face wavered and he turned back to Rin.

"He's 'his' boy, isn't he?"

Rin nodded and turned to Naruto.

"This, Naruto, is a very perverted man," Rin replied with an almost-evil smile.

* * *

Naruto started to mutter unintelligibly. He gazed from his sister to the strange man she called 'Jiraiya'. So far the young boy learned nothing about this strange new fellow, whom they were now having brunch with. The waiter set before him a set of fried fist and a bowl of rice. He stared at it uncertainly, not moving a muscle. 

"Naruto, you should eat," Rin suggested, worriedly looking down at him. Naruto grunted.

"Naruto, I promise to tell you everything later, but for now just eat, okay?" she said answering the question he was about to ask.

"Fine," Naruto muttered softly, beaten, reaching for his chopsticks. The boy ate in silence since none of the two adults uttered a single word; they just stared at each other in stillness as if they had no need to speak.

Soon Naruto finished his meal, and the waiter took away the empty plates, not without failing to give a disturbed glance at the strange and silent group.

"So tell me, Jiraiya-san, what business does a Sannin have near Konohagakure?" Rin said, her voice strangely serious, "I'm pretty certain that the Akatsuki won't be in this area,"

"Hmph," Jiraiya smirked, "I never pictured you to have a sense of sassiness, Rin, you were always so…kind…"

Rin's face turned into a frown.

"Sandaime-san sent for you, didn't he?" she said through her teeth, her eyes darkle.

"Still sharp as ever," he said impressed, "Yeah, the old man asked me to keep an eye on you," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Why, can't Hokage-sama realize that! I'm 16, for goodness sake and deal with danger every single day" Rin protested, "Don't I go to different countries all the time?!"

"No need to get worked up!" the Sannin said attempting to calm her, "He knows you can, but was just worried about you and the boy, it very unlikely to have a teenager and a toddler not being abused or…"

Rin sighed; her heart fell into the pits of her stomach. She knew that the Hokage cared for her and was worried about her safety but she wished that he could trust her enough.

"It's okay, Nee-chan, Jii-jii was just worried, he's like that," Naruto said smiling. Rin coughed, her mind believing that it was simply impossible for Naruto to actually defend the man who he so eagerly taunted. But she smiled and nodded. He was right, and as they say, fools and children don't lie.

"So then, what are we waiting here? Let's go!" the perverted frog hermit exclaimed, leading to Rin hitting him on the head for being too noisy. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"That's what you get, Ero-sennin!" the boy smirked.

* * *

If anyone cared to notice, a threesome of the travelers, that can mistakenly be taken as an aging grandfather and his two grandchildren, a girl nearing the true age of a woman and a young toddler, still learning of the world's workings, would be seen traveling. And if the seemed to take a look as to where the trio was going, they would have noticed that they were heading into the brink of the forest path, a dense area full of trees and wildlife that heads straight for the high mountains of Tsubasa no Kuni. 

The Country of the Wing is known for its forest covered mountains and it commitment to the rural life, no urban area can be found within the structured and ascetic peaks of Tsubasa and very rare to find a village that strayed too far from it capital, which lay at the shores of the great sea.

"Rin, I'm tired," Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto, there's an Inn nearby, we'll stop there for the evening," Rin replied, crouching next to the boy, giving him a quick hug. Jiraiya nearly gagged at the sentimental sight, then something fell onto his face. The hermit jerked his head up to meet another few drops of rain hit his eyes and nose. He cringed in disgust.

"Perfect…rain," he said, his voice filled with irony.

"Don't worry, it's only a drizzle, it'll last for about an hour," Rin informed, standing and gazing into the now-gray sky. Jiraiya looked bemused at her intuition of the weather, knowing it to be true, so he did not fret. For a few more minutes they walked on, noticing the drops of rain increasing as they fell from the clouds. Then something snapped.

Naruto ran in front, laughing hysterically, waving his arms to and fro. The older ones looked absolutely baffled, exchanging nervous glances as the young boy seemed to enjoy imitating a lunatic in the shower. But what would puzzle someone even more was when the girl broke out in a run as well, trailing the boy, yelling madly. This went on for a while, long enough for the frog hermit to take in the shock and made attempts in to calming them down. At final last, the sprinkle came to a still and Rin scooped up the boy in her arms and dropped him on her shoulders. The rain had made their hair form thick strands of blonde and brown, failing in hiding their wide smiles. The young girl then looked to the skies, whose sun, in a minute, was about to set. Rin took him aside, placed him on the ground and instructed for the boy to close his eyes. Naruto felt Rin's hand firmly grasp his small one and lead him somewhere. Now in the dark and walking around is not a normal human's ideal setting, so he tempted to open his eyes about a millimeter.

"No peeking!" Rin stated. Naruto instantly shut them tight, his eyebrows burrowing. At last, they stopped.

"Okay, now open!"

Naruto immediately opened his eyes, and then gasped in amazement. For before he laid a sight worthy of kings. The sun was half sunk into the horizon, taking the color of the sky along with it. Shades of fuchsia, gold and blue fused together to form the blended skies. The mountains aligned the left view, their mist rising into a light blue.

"Wow," Naruto murmured, unable to utter anything else.

"Look at it, Naruto, it's as if Kami-sama painted it just for us!" Rin said happily, bending on her knees stroking his shoulder.

"Wow,"

Jiraiya chuckled as he gazed at the backs of the two kids, his eyes happy and sincere.

"She's a natural mother, that girl," he said to the trees he stood behind.

"Do you think He'll paint it again?" an eager Naruto asked, fervently with a smile. Rin laughed.

"I hope so!" she complied, returning the grin.

The Sannin felt his expression soften, "I'm glad you're doing this, Rin," he said quietly as the leaves rustled behind him, "Or else that boy wouldn't have anything to smile about,"

* * *

Four days had passed since their encounter with the perverted novelist, and at last having one more afternoon as to reach their destination. Naruto was busying himself by dreaming of what his new home may be, his petite head bobbing along the rhythm to the hoof beats of the small horse beneath him. Rin had bought the pony at the foot of a tall mountain, guessing that it can help with the load; but it ended up being Naruto's bed for a couple days. The trio walked in silence, as to not disturb the daydreaming boy. 

"He's snoring," Jiraiya pointed out. Rin sent him a look, then patted the boy's head. Jiraiya stopped as they walked on, his expression neutral, then slowly breaking out into a large grin.

"I got it!" he yelled in joy nearly jumping into the air.

"Jiraiya-san! Please he's sleeping!" Rin shouted. But that was not the case, any longer. Naruto stood up straight and looked back to see the hermit, practically jump for an unknown ecstasy.

"Ero-sennin is too loud," Naruto muttered loud enough for both to hear. Jiraiya felt his muscles tense in exasperation. Rin blushed in embarrassment, knowing that the name for the hermit stood true.

"Pah, little kids will never understand the art of inspiration and literature!" he said in a huff.

"But what he writes is junk not literature," Rin whispered to Naruto, both giggled. The old man made another huff and turned to face them.

"You don't understand, I have gotten inspiration for my next novel, you see Junko is desperate to…" he paused. He turned and saw the two kids walk on without him, completely ignoring his being. He felt his vein burst by means of annoyance. He muttered to himself the rest of the way, giving nothing but dirty looks to the uninterested companions. They didn't care though, at all.

"Rin-neechan, are we lost?" Naruto asked.

"Well," she replied at length, stressing the phonetics.

"Yeah, we are," Jiraiya answered, noticing the dense wood they were passing through. Rin gave him a look.

"We're not, Naruto, I've been here before," she replied.

"Is it just me or do all girls have sudden mood changes," Jiraiya mumbled to himself. But then he saw Rin pull out a small glass orb. It fit right into her palm, no bigger than a child's hand, faintly glowing bright green. The girl did a few hand signs, then infused some of her chakra within the ball. The Sannin watched in interest, though he had seen it before. He saw her chakra flow into the ball, twirling. He noticed the young boy on the horse, staring at it in wonder, completely entranced by the misty swirl. Suddenly she threw the ball in the air and a bright light disrupted from the ball, immersing the travelers. But as quickly as it came, it was gone, Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"Honey, look ahead of you," Rin said pointing. Naruto looked and saw a large gate of burgundy wood, filling him with awe. Its edges were covered in gold décor, its polished hinges, carved with intricate design. The other two grinned, for they had seen many times before. The genjustu broke for the time the group needed to enter the gate, then as the gate closed, the genjutsu returned, hiding its innards to all ignorant and unknowing.

"Welcome to Tsubasa no Kuni,"

* * *

Inspired by: 

Looking out the window of the car and turning off my Ipod. And also by the strange and unusual lighting I witnessed yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Pictures of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto murmured as they passed through the oriental streets of the town. Maroon tiled roofs were seen as a sea of ceramic. He could hear each footstep of the people, horses and children on the brick below.

"You say 'wow' a lot," Rin stated with a smile. Naruto chuckled and grasped the pony's mane tighter as they trotted up a hill. The pony snorted at the pull but quickly brushed it off.

"I think Hiro-chan is tired!" Naruto pointed out, Jiraiya snorted at the name the kid dubbed the horse. Rin gave the pervert sage a look, cold enough to shut him up. He whistled innocently avoiding eye contact with her harsh gaze.

"Yeah, he probably is because there's such a heavy baby on his back," Rin said ironically. Naruto looked shocked.

"I am not a baby!" he persisted. Several townsfolk stared in their direction. Rin embarrassedly slapped a hand over the boy's loud mouth.

"Shh! Naruto, I was kidding!" she whispered. She suddenly felt saliva. She flung her hand away and saw spit flowing from her palm. Jiraiya burst out in tears and laughter.

"Naruto!" she screamed in disgust. The boy grinned evilly as his sister freaked out at the sight of her palm. After running around for a minute and then finally wiping off her contaminated hand, she stopped and glared at the innocent-looking boy, with forbidding eyes.

"Naruto!" she hissed.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head with a moan, a large bump had grown about half the size of his head and protruded straight out of his bright yellow hair. He glared at Rin, who smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It serves you right, though, spitting on my hand," she said pausing at the strangeness of it all. He stuck his tongue out at her, who drew back in surprise.

"Did you just stick your little pink tongue at me!" she accused. He shook his head aggressively, and buried his head into the horse's mane. Rin smiled and patted the boy's back in comfort.

"Reveal yourself and your motive to enter!" Two guards ordered at the group as they reached a gate leading to a large palace. Rin smirked.

"Rin of Konoha, the caretaker of Uzumaki Naruto, the only son of Uzumaki Kushina, the granddaughter of the sovereign," she exclaimed with a proud voice. The guards faltered, stared at Naruto and then fell to their knees.

"Please enter at once," they replied, not looking up. Naruto was overcome with a look of confusion as they passed the gate into a large open courtyard. And as the gates closed he could hear the guards shout.

"It's Uzumaki!" they called. Then a great bustle of exclamations followed through leaving the small boy even more confused. But are not all children?

"Rin-neechan, what's happening?" Naruto asked pulling on her sleeve. Her eyes tensed and then relaxed, and set their gaze on his.

"You'll see," she stated, giving an assuring smile, then she lifted him off the horse and set him down on the ground, which Naruto noticed was made of millions of tiny purple shells, either crushed or still intact. He felt the urge to grab a few of them and show them to Rin, but he guessed that it wasn't yet the time. He then took a long look at his surroundings. It was a large courtyard that stretched yards before him. A raised platform framed the area, owning a very imperial aura, merit to its design and that it was built of engraved brick and wood painted green, red. Servants dressed in colorful kimono hurried to and fro on the platform in their socked feet, muttering to each other and pointing to the strange trio that stood in the center of the courtyard. Finally a tall man, smartly dressed in a yukata, stepped out from a side door, gazed at the small blonde boy and then clapped his hands twice. Several maidservants rushed to his side and knelt before him.

"Get them inside and get them dressed accordingly," he ordered, "They will see the sovereign at the seventh hour," his gaze shifted between the newcomers and when it landed on Rin, he smiled.

The maids nodded and stepped off the platform into awaiting pairs of shoes and rushed to each of the visitors from Konoha. Naruto backed away from them, frightened. He ran behind Rin and grasped tightly onto her over-skirt. She chuckled at the sight.

"It's okay, all they're going to do is clean you up," Rin explained, gently pushing him towards the pending maids. Naruto nodded and went cautiously to one of the handmaidens, who took him by the hand and lead him into a room.

* * *

Soon, Naruto found himself bathed, finely combed, groomed and dressed in a very fancy kimono. Naruto gaped at the figure that stood before him in the mirror, not believing that it was him. The kimono he wore was bright orange covered with designs of flowing feathers of majestic birds, a wide yellow belt tied on his waist.

"Come, Uzumaki-sama, we will take you to see Rin-sama," the maid stated bowing, then reaching for his small hand. He graciously took it and followed her to a small hallway. Along the way, he noticed, the framework was completely made of wood and brick. He could hear the faint sound of soft rain falling from the dark sky onto the tiled roof, the sound of his geta sandals on the tatami floor. Then he heard another pair of footsteps. He looked up to see Rin, smiling and fully dressed in a beautiful kimono that matched the beauty she held within her. She looked amazing, the dirt on her face was swept clean and her hair brushed into a small side bun, bits of make-up were seen on various areas of her face.

"Wah! Rin-neechan looks really pretty!" Naruto shouted, running to her to give her a hug. She returned the hug as she laughed.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun, you look really nice too!" she said. Naruto grumbled.

"It's really uncomfortable," he whined, fiddling with the folds of his robe. Rin giggled and gave his cheek a light kiss.

"Well, well, aren't we sappy tonight," a humorous voice said from behind them. The turned to face Jiraiya dressed in a large kimono of olive and burgundy, and was followed by a trail of maids, solemnly looking to the ground.

Two maids slid open the door, revealing them to a dim light. The three walked in followed by the servants. Naruto gasped quietly as he peered around. It looked like a large hallway, several pillars on each side of them, decorated with maroon and jade wood, and painted on them the same bird that was sewn on his kimono. Several incense burners lined the walkway of tatami matting. Naruto looked up and saw two dragons dancing besides the moon, the painting stretched over him and when he saw the end, he looked down and he felt his breathing stop for a moment. A regal looking woman sat upon a silk cushion, surrounding her, a very grandiose and confident air. Her gray-white hair, combed into a conservative bun, which was decorated with gold ornaments, a large skirt covered most of the floor around her. Her dark cerulean eyes stared into the distance and looked naked and weary blanketed by the wrinkles resting on her face. Besides her stood the tall man, now dressed in a kimono as well, a dark blue to match his eyes and dark locks. The woman looked at Naruto as the three sat before her. His grip on Rin's hand tightened as the old lady simply stared at him. She stared with eyes, not filled with hatred but filled with indifference and oddity. She inhaled, straightening her back.

"Ma-ma, this is Uzumaki Naruto, the only son of your late granddaughter, Kushina-san," the tall man informed to the woman. She nodded and glanced at Rin and Jiraiya.

"The young woman, Rin was born in Tsubasa and was sent with Kushina to Konoha. Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin, accompanying them,"

"And they have brought him, why?" she asked imperially, her old eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Rin-sama wished for the boy's recognition within these walls, Ma-ma," the man replied. The sovereign's eyes constricted.

"After Kushina wed the man of Konohagakure, she broke all ties with this family as well as the head, me," she said grimly, which reminded Naruto of the horrid squawks of crows. He wanted to shout in confusion but the aura he was in didn't allow him to do so.

"Not to mention she was buried among their dead and not our own," she also mentioned her tone unrelenting.

"But Ma-ma, he is of our blood and of yours," the man added. The ruler made no reply and stared at Rin.

Rin flinched underneath the pressure; she looked up to meet the gaze of the young man. Her eyes asked for assistance. He nodded.

"Ma-ma, it would be my request to put the three under my care and the boy under my tutelage," he appealed. The woman looked taken back at the request and seemed to contemplate it carefully. Rin felt her hands sweat, her heart beating fast. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. Jiraiya seemed uninterested \, merely looking at the extravagance of the décor. Curtains made of azure silk, peppered with blossoms of the cherry blossom tree. Elaborate design covering each frame, each fanciful item.

"Mamoru, do you sincerely ask for such an outwardly request?" the elderly woman asked. The man nodded readily.

"Yes, I do, which explains the reason why I asked them to come here," he added, smiling at the accumulation. Rin exhaled happily and gave a warming smile to the man.

"Very well, since they came all this way for your appeal, then I will allow them to reside here, but under regulation and total guidance will you watch this boy," she stated and then motioned with her hand, "Leave me now," she commanded. Rin and Jiraiya bowed low, Naruto stood still for a moment and then followed suit. And when they rose Rin took hold of Naruto's hand and led him towards the exit. Naruto turned his head as much as he could so that he could see the lady. Their eyes met, blue with twinkling blue. He smiled at her. The woman snorted lightly.

"You certainly have a strange son, Kushina-chan, to have him smile at a person like me," she said to herself. She pulled a small table to her feet. Upon it was an empty scroll, waiting to meet ink and brush. She took the large bamboo brush and dipped it into the pot of ink. The woman began to write, her lettering of that of times long ago, with flourishes and such, simple calligraphy, but not for the sake of doing so. She was writing a letter.

"What hindrance do you wish to bestow upon us. I know that this was not in your best interest. What ideas swarm you mind, Lord Hokage," she wrote lastly, then setting the brush down she took a small golden cylinder, embossed with the seal of the Hane, the ruling clan of Tsubasa. She marked the paper with the seal and closed the scroll once it was dry. On her left lay a row of bells, all different sizes. The woman gently rang the third from the left. An explosion of smoke erupted next to the ruler.

"Yes, Ma-ma," a young man wearing a mask, asked through the smoke, bowing before her. She handed him the scroll.

"See to it that the Hokage of Konohagakure receives that letter, personally," she ordered no emotion in her tone.

"Hai," he replied, putting the scroll into the folds of his robe and disappeared from sight.

"Things have become more interesting," the ruler said into the empty air of the darkness.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Hane-sama," Rin said to the tall man, nearly dizzying herself with bowing so many times. He laughed and motioned for her to stop.

"It's fine, Rin," he replied, "And please call me Mamoru,"

Rin blushed and nodded slowly, they were in an open walkway that led to another part of the large palace. Naruto frowned.

"Ne, Rin-neechan, how do you know this guy?" Naruto asked tugging on Rin's skirt.

"Nee-chan?" Mamoru asked, confused. Rin blushed even darker and turned to face Naruto.

"Well…you see Naruto…" she began, manifestly nervous, "He's your uncle,"

Naruto made no reply, he merely stared at Rin, then at the man, then back at Rin. From behind, Jiraiya smirked and felt his eyebrows lengthen, wondering how the boy would take the news.

"So my mom…he's…" Naruto fumbled, unable to say what he wanted to say. Mamoru chuckled softly and crouched so that he was in eye contact with the boy.

"Your mother was my older sister," he said with a warming smile. Naruto suddenly started to have several tears run down his eyes. Rin gasped in shock and knelt down and wiped some of them from his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto, I wanted to tell you before but…" she said, nearly crying herself.

"It's not that…" he interrupted. Rin stared at him in surprise. "I have a family here, right?" he said softly, looking at the paved walkway.

"That's right," Mamoru said in answer, putting a warm hand on his face, "And I promise you that everyone here will do anything in their power to make you happy,"

"Arigato, Oji-chan!" he said with a grin. Mamoru's eyes widened at the name, but they fell into a smile.

"He has his mother's smile," Mamoru said to Rin. She nodded in agreement, remembering the warm smile that her caretaker possessed. At this revelation, Naruto was in utter excitement and shock.

"Really! What about my dad?! What was he like?!" he began, evidently eager within the night air. Rin stood, amused.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, 'kay? You need to get some shut eye," she replied, ruffling the spiky blonde hair. Naruto nodded and rubbed his eyes, showing his fatigue.

"He should be tired, he had a long day," Rin voiced in her mind. Mamoru clapped his hands and a maid showed up from the end of the walkway.

"Take him to his mother's old quarters, he shall rest there for the night," he commanded. The maid bowed and took Naruto's hand. But the boy paused and looked anxiously at Rin.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to tuck you in," Rin assured, making the boy feel better. So he grabbed the maid's hand and they set off into the dim hallways, only lit by the lanterns that hung on the walls. Mamoru motioned for Rin and Jiraiya to follow him into a different direction. He led them to a large balcony, giving a wondrous view of the rural village that surrounded the walls of the palace, the full moon brightly shown in the dark cerulean sky.

* * *

"Rin, we can't hide all facts from him," Mamoru reminded her, once he checked that no one was listening.

"I know that but he's only three, he knows things that he shouldn't know at that age," she protested.

"And with his father's personality it's likely that he won't take the position too lightly," Jiraiya added. Rin gave him a glare.

To this Mamoru replied, "Jiraiya-sama does have a point, it will put a lot of pressure on him to take over an entire country."

"Does it have to be him?" Rin pleaded, knowing full well of the dangers of ruling such a place.

"You brought him here for him to know his place in the world, and his place is rightfully at the throne in which Ma-ma now sits upon," Mamoru stated, "She is old, already seventy summers and winters she'd seen and with her daughter and granddaughter deceased, there is no other choice but to have Naruto acclaim the throne,"

"You know that still puzzles me, why is it a line of women? Can't you take over?" Jiraiya inquired. Mamoru shook his head.

"For thousands of years, the royal families of the Hane and Uzumaki family have had a matriarchal rule; I may merely stand as her advisor."

"And Mamoru can't acclaim the title to the simple fact that it's not allowed," Rin added. Jiraiya nodded, then shuddering at the thought that women could actually take over a man's life.

"And many times this situation of having a male only child, has appeared throughout the line, so merely the woman the man marries at the age of 19, rules besides him," Mamoru informed.

"Unless, the branch family is given the rights to by the head themselves,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that ancient stuff, let's just get to the point," Jiraiya said, rolling his eyes.

"He will be tutored and taught the culture and history of Tsubasa, learning the ways of nobility and the role of royalty," Mamoru notified.

"And grow up to be a snotty and spoiled brat, oh that's wonderful," Jiraiya stated, irony leaking out of his ears. Rin gave him yet another cold stare.

"Sheesh, you used to be such a nice and quiet girl, what happened?"

Rin felt her anger explode, her fist tightened and she felt as though she was ready to pound the man to bits.

"I will not allow such untruthful utterances, Rin is perfectly fine, it's only due to the fact that you're tormenting her," Mamoru said stepping between them. The girl reddened and became suddenly diffident.

"Arigato,"

Jiraiya muttered unintelligibly at the fact of her mood swings.

"I want you to train him," Mamoru said, Jiraiya stopped in his mumbling and seemed to take a thought.

"Why not," he conceded, "And I get to be served on by pretty hot girls, so why argue," he thought, a sickening smile coming over his face. He turned to leave.

"It's getting late and might as well leave you two love birds to catch up," he imposed, closing the door behind, though took long enough to see both blush madly.

* * *

"Ano," Mamoru muttered nervously shifting his weight around, looking in every other direction then at hers. Rin turned red as a tomato and began to fiddle with the bamboo railing. A quiet and discomfited silence immersed them as the crickets sang into the moonlight, the cicadas accompanying them with an unending zipping.

"Um, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Rin posed. Mamoru nodded a bit jumpy. Rin took a glance at the young man.

Many years ago, when Rin was taken under Kushina's care she was often schooled with her younger brother. Both were indifferent about each other never conversing then a usual stare or question. He was only three years her senior but seemed much more mature. Only when at age six, did the young girl start to blush every time she laid eyes on the dark-haired boy and he the same. But then the following year, Naomi took Rin to Konoha where both stayed for then on. And by then both believed that the other had moved on and Rin laid her eyes on a certain boy on her team but still never forgetting her young friend back in Tsubasa. Rin felt confused, she had liked Kakashi, quite a bit, but never felt overly nervous when around him, like she did when she was only a few meters from the young Hane. And now with her affections for Obito and the guilt she held because of it, shattered like glass, befuddlement consumed her.

"I have a strange love life," she murmured.

"You have what?" Mamoru asked, confused and a bit worried.

"Did I say that aloud!?" she asked covering her mouth in the progress.

"It's alright," he assured, tensely rubbing the back of his head. Silence again devoured them. They probably didn't feel very talkative at the moment.

"So I take it you found someone in Konoha?" he questioned.

Shocked, she quickly blubbered, "No, no, no, no, no, not at all!" she raised her hands defensively, "He doesn't like me anyway,"

He raised an eyebrow, "So you do like someone…"

"No! I used too…but then…"  
"There was another guy?"

"Yes, but he…died," she said in extent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I was just curious…"

"No, it's fine," then she smiled, "Anyway, I can also see him, just by looking at the stars," she gazed up to see the blanket of sparkles.

Mamoru sighed, "Are you always this poetic?" he laughed. Rin shook her head.

"Usually I'm as blunt as a kitchen knife," she replied, leaning on the railing.

"Yes, but sometimes those knives are really sharp," he added with a sarcastic expression, leaning on the area of the railing besides her.

"But I'd be the one that can't even cut through water," she replied with the same sarcastic tone.

"Is that even possible?" he asked. She shrugged and looked back at the stars. They chuckled and when it died, the silence overtook them again. Nervous bunch, aren't they?

"Sometimes I can see Kushina too," he declared, looking back and forth between her and the stars, "And it's as if they're watching you, and smiling from the heavens."

Rin nodded, knowing full well of its truth.

"You know, Rin, I always knew you'd come back," he confessed, looking at the starry scene. Rin gulped and quickly turned to face him.

"I'd wished that it'd be sooner," he admitted, "But at least you're back,"

Rin felt a swarm of butterflies flitter in her stomach, her shoulder tingling, a red color on her face.

"So basically…I missed you," he said, meeting her gaze. Her stomach felt as if it were caving in, it fluttered and jumped, her nerves in her body were jumpy. She kept on staring at him, into his dark gleaming eyes, two mirrors of dark blue, reflecting her own image. Soon the eyes got closer, so that they were merely inches away from hers. Her lips parted open slightly, as if to mutter something before her actions.

"I missed you too," she said.

He kissed her. A rush of blood circled through her body, her heart beating so fast that she almost forgot to breathe. He placed his hands around her strengthening the hold. As if by nature, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Nothing else mattered, the image of the world around them turned to a blur. It felt like bliss.

* * *

Inspired by the Disney movie, Mulan and by the bubblegum that contains vitamins. Also by the restaurant I went to, whose parking lot was made up of a million tiny, little shells. Pretty neat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pictures of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

Rin took a deep breath and felt her shoulders relax. A warm scent of lemongrass and tea floated around her nose, making her sigh. She was kneeling down before a small alter, her mind in prayer.

"I pray for safety of Konoha," she spoke to the cross that stood before her, "For suffering to dim and for tears to fall less and less. May prosperity flow through Wings and Leaves and that they both possess the will of your calling. Aid Jiraiya from his utterly disgusting ways and let his true heart for others shine through his words. And help Naruto, so that he may pay attention during his lessons and help him not to stray in thought."

But her prayer was to no avail.

Three years had passed since their arrival to the palace and Naruto already played the thought of running away several times. First, every morn, when the cocks perched on the tilted rooftops crowed, he was to wake up, be dressed by the handmaids and sent off to lessons, immediately. Then during lessons, as his heavy eyelids dropped with exhaustion and fatigue, he would be learned of the history of Tsubasa and how nearly all life in the world was originated from the mountainous area. He didn't really care at all. The teacher didn't seem to enjoy his job either, simply shaking the boy once he fell asleep. Then he would be taken to the gardens, where he would paint, mostly splotches of red and orange. And then his teacher would advise him to stay within a structured form. Through the entire day, it would be simply lessons and riding horses and getting sweaty by trying to beat his uncle in kendo. But the worst part of it, to him, was during palace social gatherings. A time and place that he truly ostracized, detesting every minute of standing around in a crowd of nobility and in an uncomfortable ambience. For the duration of those moments, he was forced to be on his best behavior as he put up with being disparaged and judged by the rest of the noble class.

But throughout it all, he reminded himself of Rin, and how she proud she would be of his conduct and bore through it to finally see his sister's smiling face.

And after he finished playing the part of a well-mannered prince, he would readily run to Rin's welcoming arms. Sometimes, at the end of the week, she would treat him to a special performance. He would calmly listen as she played different instruments, entrancing him into a world of sound. She would show him what instrument was what and have him play a few notes to create a tune. When it would rain, she would take him to one of the pagodas in the gardens, so that he could listen to the water as it dropped into the little bowls of water that framed the stone floor. Then she would read. In her stories she would narrate the tales about the first shinobis, their great tasks and their mastery in ninjutsu. She would describe the great myths and legends dating back where the phoenix would dance around the dragon. Or she would sing a soft lullaby making him drift off into a world of dreams. Some of those times, she would tell him of his mother and his father. Naruto liked those times best.

* * *

Naruto sighed, his head resting on his upright palm, supposedly working on calligraphy and writing and wishing that it wouldn't be so hard to read.

"Read it aloud," his literature teacher ordered, putting before him a large script. Naruto shuddered and pulled the stack of paper towards him. He made a quick attempt, making purposeful mistakes. The teacher sighed at his low ability of phonetics. Naruto smirked, knowing that he would be asked to read it again.

"Do it again," the teacher said as he predicted. He did it worse that time and it wasn't until the end of the lesson where he would finally state the proverbs correctly.

"The phoenix is the symbol of the ruling class of Tsubasa," his art tutor began, "Taking on the appearance of a bird with flowing wings."

Naruto began to think that he was in history class instead, he began to twiddle with his belt accessory, which provided more entertainment than any of the teachers he had so far today.

"Naruto-sama, are you paying attention?"

"No," he replied drearily, still staring at the little spiraling balls at the end of a rope. She erupted with anger.

"Naruto-sama, I suggest you start to pay closer to your studies, instead of taking interest in such uselessness!" the middle-age woman shouted, nearly pulling out all of her graying black hair.

"Yeah, but this is supposed to be art!" he protested laying his head down on the table in front of him, "You're supposed to teach me art!"

"Art has no meaning without the perceiving what its meaning is and its history that it possesses," she said in a huff. Naruto pretended to snore, then he felt the hard wood of a large brush lash at his head.

"Hey!" he cried, jumping from his seat, glaring darkly at his teacher. She smirked and put the brush back down on the table.

"I am entitled to enact any disciplinary means on you, Naruto-sama, if you wish not to feel such pain, then I would advise you…"

Suddenly a loud bell rang was hear, symbolizing the rise of noon. And as it echoed through the palace grounds, Naruto grinned devilishly and ran out of the room.

"I expect you to come on time tomorrow, young man!" she yelled out the door as he darted down the hallway.

"I can't! Training!" he shouted over his shoulder, flashing a smile. The teacher smirked and went back into the room, sliding the door shut after her.

* * *

"Well you see pretty eager today, Naruto," Mamoru said with a smile as he saw his nephew come bumbling through the door of the dojo. Naruto beamed as he grabbed shinai and put on a miniature sized body wear that looked exactly like his uncle's.

"Hu," he yelled, running towards Mamoru with great speed. The noble easily dodged and gently kicked the boy on the back sending him straight for the matted ground. He fell with an "ugh".

Mamoru chuckled aloud.

"Rin must be so proud of you, falling on your face every time," he said sarcastically, fully knowing that the boy would know come lashing out at him. And he did, with anger and indiscernible yelling. Mamoru smirked at his reaction and dodged the oncoming attacks. In the end, Naruto was laying on the floor, breathing heavily in defeat.

"Never fight with anger, Naruto, you will definitely lose," Mamoru informed the boy lying on the ground, "Control your emotions, this goes for all principles of marital arts and of life."

"Hm, I don't care, I'm going to be a ninja not a kendoka!" he cried, still facing the ceiling above him. Mamoru sighed and crouched near the body, smelling of sweat.

"Naruto, this also goes for shinobi as well, kendo is a mere form of fighting as well as the samurai. The art of shinobi is to protect and to destroy, but to do both is to have a calm mind. Only the awful cloud their mind with emotion and hate,"

"So then I can't love anyone?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at young man. Mamoru shook his head.

"No, not at all, Rin loves you doesn't she? Yet she's still one of the best ninja, because she never lets things blur her mind and she always is ready to serve and ready to protect anyone who is important to her," his uncle explained. He watched the boy's blue eyes squint with thought as he stared back at the ceiling. He nodded and got back up.

"And remember Naruto, I'm 16 years older than you," Mamoru warned, readying his stance.

"Like that's going to stop me!" Naruto replied, his eyes were suddenly filled with a great spark of determination. Then in a yell he rushed towards the his uncle, a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Rin-neechan!" Naruto cried running after a girl in a stunning red yukata. She turned around to see the boy run into her arms.

"Naruto!" she replied with joy, hugging him till he was blue in the face.

"Hey, guess what!? I beat Mamoru-ojichan!" he shouted with joy as his uncle, who looked extremely tired, came up behind him, a beam on his worn face. Rin sent him a warm smile and turned Naruto.

"Hey, I have someone I want you to meet," she said, gleefully, then took him by the hand to lead him into one of the rooms. And as he was boasting of his amazing victory, Naruto noticed that even though Rin was laughing, her eyes were somewhere distant. As if something else had entrapped her mind. He blinked twice at her in bother. She jerked out of her trance and smiled down at him, she stopped at a door and slowly slid it open.

"Ahh, there's the little brat," Jiraiya's voice spoke as Naruto stepped into the room.

"Whatever, Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted back, annoyingly so.

"Ha, I like this kid!" a different voice shouted in delight. Jiraiya grumbled in the corner. Naruto looked to the other side of the room. There stood two women on the other side of the tall table; one had light blonde hair put into two low tresses and had breasts of immense proportions. The other was a plain girl, with short black hair and seemed to be a bit older than Rin.

"She has big…mph," Naruto was about to point out but was unable to finish thanks to Rin slapping her hand on his mouth. The lady shot him a look.

"Um…sumimasen, Tsunade-dono, he meant no disrespect," Rin quickly muttered, covering for the boy's outburst. Naruto pushed away her hand.

"Who's she anyway?" he asked in a pout.

"Kid, do you want me to screw off that tiny head of yours, huh?" Tsunade asked bringing her hand onto the table, leaning against it, a menacing look in her eyes. Rin and Shizune cringed in fear and fret. Naruto was about to pounce but Rin grabbed him by the stomach and brought him to her chest.

"Naruto, this is Tsunade-sama, she's one of the Legendary Sannin," Rin informed with a nervous grin on her face. Naruto's expression was suddenly overcome with surprise and stared at the woman who was smirking with triumph.

"So is she as perverted as Ero-sennin?"

* * *

"Ow! That old lady hits hard!" Naruto said rubbing his head in pain.

"Pah, serves you right!" Tsunade spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Shizune felt her face tense in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Tsunade-sama, you didn't need to hit him," she said nervously.

"Well, _I_ think he deserved it," Jiraiya stated. Rin hit him with one of the chair cushions.

"You have no say in this," she said coldly. Jiraiya returned to his corner, to once again mumble inconspicuously.

"Wow, didn't know you had that in you, Rin," Tsunade said, completely impressed, her hands relocating to her hips.

"It's nothing to be proud of though," Rin thought to herself, a bit embarrassed. A soft knock interrupted and Mamoru came in.

"Rin, Naruto still has his lessons," he reminded her. Naruto screamed inwardly, the next lesson he had was Conduct. He shivered in fear. Rin nodded and sent the reluctant Naruto out the door.

"The kid's only five and he has lessons?" the female Sannin asked.

Rin nodded. "Yes, and he's six."

She sat on one of the carefully carved wooden chairs and sighed, staring up at the others in the room.

"I need your help, I have no idea how I'm going to break it to him," Rin complained as she laid her head on the table.

"So you sent for me, a Sannin, so that you can solve your relationship with the boy?!"

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted in agitation of her attitude.

"Tsunade, it's hard for a girl to tell…" Jiraiya said coming into the conversation.

"Pervert! Go back to your corner!" she yelled pointing back to the dark and grim corner.

"But how do I tell him that he's holds the Kyuubi?"

Then a bitter silence swept over them and Rin felt her hands sweat under the pressure and a sudden cold shiver run up her spine.

"And I actually sent for Shizune-neechan's advice," Rin said with a culpable smile. Tsunade scoffed in shock and a nervous laugh left Shizune's lips.

"Heh, you got degraded Tsuna…." Jiraiya teased.  
"Get back into your corner!" she shouted, hitting him in the process.

"Shh! We don't need you two causing a racket! This is a palace, not an arena!" Shizune commanded. Rin sweated apprehensively.

* * *

"Neh, Mamoru-ojichan," Naruto asked as they headed for his next lesson.

"Hm?"

"That lady…why did she come?"

Mamoru laughed lightly, "Not sure myself,"

"But I thought you knew everything?" Naruto said in shock.

"No, mothers know everything, boys just try," he said truthfully. Naruto grinned at the joke.

"She's also a famous gambler, Tsunade-hime," Mamoru added. Naruto raised an eyebrow with curiosity and confusion.

"She's known in a lot of places to be the 'Legendary Loser' who loses almost at almost everything except a battle,"

A servant who walked past them noticed that they exchanged glances, and then burst out in laughs. She gave them a concerned stare and continued her work, shaking off the image of the advisor and his nephew laughing hysterically. The next two tantalizing minutes, Naruto thought of trying to find any escape route possible from the dining hall, but knowing that he would never find one. Mamoru shook his head, as he saw Naruto fretfully look for a place to hide. But he could understand his panic, his great-aunt was his instructor. She was someone whom even Mamoru feared at some times. At an astringent age of 50, she was known for her ultimate severe attitude. The woman appeared traveling with ice in every movement she made. She sat in a huff, impatient and obviously annoyed that the next hour was to be wasted in order to teach the adolescent boy. Naruto could feel beads of sweat trickle down his face as he neurotically watched as the aristocrat looked through several pieces of paper.

"Naruto-sama, I am formally disappointed in your performance last Sunday," she frostily stated. Naruto did not reply.

"They were mostly clumsy actions and verbal cults that you have made," she spat, "What do you need to say for yourself?"

"I humbly apologize," he mumbled nervously, "I will try harder next time,"

"Good," she darkly said, then proceeded to ask several questions about manners and his classes. After the hour was done, Naruto readily ran to the stables.

"Hiro-chan!" Naruto said happily running to the stall which contained the horse that had now grown. The horse replied happily, seeing a familiar face that always brought a special treat. And as expected Naruto pulled out a rice snack from the folds of his clothes and held it under his nose. Hiro eagerly ate it, not noticing Mamoru shaking his head.

"You shouldn't feed him those things," he said. Hiro snorted angrily as if understanding him.

"Yeah, but he likes 'em," Naruto grinned back. Hiro nodded. Mamoru sighed and opened the hatch to let the horse out and as Naruto prepared Hiro for riding, Mamoru went to get his horse.

"Ready?" Mamoru asked as he readied his stallion for the ride.

Naruto nodded readily and jumped on Hiro, who grunted at the sudden change of weight. Naruto snapped the reins and Hiro started off. Mamoru laughed and went after him.

"Keep your back straight, Naruto," Mamoru ordered from his horse. It was a grand being of silky black hair. A long faded mane that flowed like a river of light grey, possessing white foam. And with a white star that ran down between the dark and entrancing eyes. His dark-haired master sitting upon its back, provided the sight of majesty and regality that made any other lovely sight seem ugly if compared. Yet even the sight of a jumpy blonde boy mounted on a smaller horse of lesser beauty, seemed to hold some form of beauty. But that a child holds in his smile.

"He looks happy," Tsunade commented as she watched the boy race his uncle on the large flat field.

"He is," Rin replied with an affectionate smile on her young face. Shizune nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Rin," Tsunade posed, "You said that he's going to train tomorrow with the perv,"

Rin chuckled, "Yeah, they do it every year during the summer,"

Tsunade nodded, smiling at the idea that her teammate would take his former student's son.

"Tsunade-hime, I'm worried," Rin said quietly into her hand that nervously fidgeted.

"Don't worry, Rin, there'll be a moment when you can say it," Shizune assured, giving her a gentle hug. Rin smiled, though in her mind she wasn't so sure.

"Hey, that Mamoru guy is pretty cute," Tsunade randomly pointed out, her face taking a wondering look. Rin and Shizune hung their heads in irritation.

-----------------------

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled in joy and excitement. Mamoru chuckled softly.

"See you guys then," he said happily as group of five headed out of the Palace. But within him he felt that something wasn't right.

"Yatta!" Naruto screamed as the gates of Tsubasa closed behind them, "Training!" he shouted, the genjutsu rapidly consumed the entrance leaving them amid a forest clearing.

"Neh, Ero-sennin, are you going to teach me jutsus now?!" Naruto asked his eyes filled with determination that made the girls giggle.

Jiraiya laughed.

"Actually there's a change of plans," he chuckled nervously.

* * *

Inspired by the song "Naruto Ondo" sung by Junko Takeuchi, Chie Nakamura and Shotaro Morikubo. And also by the "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" film directed by Peter Jackson and book written by J.R.R Tolkien. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pictures of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" Rin said, a resolving tone emitting from her voice. Tsunade snickered as Jiraiya's head hung in penitence.

"Yeah but it's not even doing anything!" he protested, "We just need to visit them and…" he was interrupted with Rin smacking his head with the nearest object she could take a hold of, which was a large branch from a nearby tree that had been torn off at its seams. He fell stiffly to the ground causing the other three innocent bystanders cringe as he hit the dirt floor with a "bang."

"Goodness, I never saw Rin so angry before," Shizune said quietly, fright in her expression. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You promised and we aren't going anywhere!" Rin protested, Holding the branch menacingly.

"But I guess it would be nice to go the city," Tsunade muttered dreamily, staring up at the blue. "Plus, I miss my sake,"

"It would be nice to go to the baths," Shizune added with a light blush.

"Ramen," Naruto muttered, nearly drooling with just the thought of his favorite meal that he missed so artily. Then he looked hopefully at Rin, who winced at the sight of the dreaded "puppy eyes." Rin's face hung, with bother, her eye began to twitch.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk. He had won.

"I guess…" she said slowly, "It might be fun…" and sighed in utter defeat.

* * *

The group of unlikely proportions made their way to a large village that was now filled with stands of lights and food, bringing joy to its citizens in the form of a grand festival. Naruto breathed in the many scents of the food stands as they walked past them. The sudden smell of tea rose to his nose as they walked past an old fashioned teahouse and he smirked as it reminded him of the ones in Tsubasa. Then the fragrances of fried squid, takoyaki, and different cadies and greasy food nearly had him intoxicated with pleasure. And after buying a few sweets to satisfy Naruto and Jiraiya's stomach, they rested at a small inn in the midst of the town. Tsunade and Shizune found a nicely _guarded_ spa to go to and Rin was stuck with making sure that the boys wouldn't overeat.

That night, Naruto was quickly dressed and crawled into the futon that lay on the heated tatami mats. And immediately began to snore in comfort. Rin smiled as she brought the edge of the blanket over the boy's shoulders that moved slightly in sync with his breaths. People and laughter could still be heard in the streets below, the perfect sound to lull a sleepy child to slumber.

"I never seen that brat sleep so quickly before," Jiraiya stated from the doorway. Rin chuckled, as she gazed at the sleeping face.

"He never really did like the palace beds," Rin stated, "He always complained on how scratchy the sheets were,"

Jiraiya grinned.

"You didn't just come here to visit an old friend, did you?" Rin asked unexpectedly. The Sannin jerked with surprise, his nerves suddenly on end. The girl slowly turned to face him.

"It's Orochimaru, isn't it?" she asked slowly.

"You're still as smart as ever, Rin," Jiraiya said with a faked relief, returning to his relaxed pose. Though in reality, his muscles were tense.

"My sources tell me that he recently left the Akatsuki, but have no idea where he is now,"

Rin nodded and stood, her fist tightening at every second. She did not want to be in the position she was in, and she definitely did want not Naruto in harm's way.

"Just get the information that you need, and get out of here as soon as we can," Rin instructed. The Sannin nodded and then laughed nervously.

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama!" a perky voice exclaimed as the group reached a large temple amount a hill of stone steps.

"Noriaki!" the Sannin replied happily as a young boy came bouncing towards them. He looked twelve and had dark coffee locks that matched the color of his large eyes.

"Where's your mother?" Jiraiya asked. Noriaki pointed to the boarding area.

"She's making lunch now," he explained, "You guys came just in time. Who're they?" he asked pointing to Rin and a sleeping Naruto, who was on her back.

"I'm Rin, and this is Naruto," Rin answered with a smile. Noriaki nodded and then took Rin by the hand.

"We can put him in a room," he suggested pulling her towards a large building. Rin chuckled as he took them into a comfy-looking room. She laid the boy on her back on the settee on the ground, carefully drew the blankets over him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"He's lucky to have a sister like you," Noriaki commented happily.

"Thank you,"

"I wish I had an older sister or brother," Noriaki hoped aloud, "Kaa-san is too busy with the temple and Chie is younger than me,"

"Chie?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she's a new girl, Kaa-san found her and took her in," he explained. Rin smiled at Noriaki's outgoing persona, not even worrying about the fact that they never met before.

"She's probably at her mom's grave right now, she'll be here a for Lunch though,"

Rin nodded and chuckled, then stood to follow the boy out.

* * *

"It's such an honor to have you as guests here," Noriaki's mother, Noriko said happily as she set several large dishes before them. Both of the Sannin had their eyes twinkle at the amount of food. Not even waiting give thanks for the meal, they immediately gorged themselves with the plentiful meal that seemed superfluous.

"You could at least say 'Ittakadimasu' for heaven's sake," Shizune muttered as the two stuffed themselves with the food.

"Ano," a voice muttered from the door of the room. Everyone turned to meet the gaze of a small girl. Rin's eyes widened slightly at her sight.

"Oh Chie, Come and eat!" Noriko proclaimed. But the girl solemnly shook her head.

"No thank you, I don't feel like eating" she said quietly, "It would rude to begin without him," the girl's face was emotionless, but her large black eyes glittered from the rays of the sun. Rin's eyes narrowed, fully aware that the girl was referring to Naruto. A hasty zephyr carried throughout the room, winding its fingers through the girl's short black hair.

"Hm, who the heck are you," Tsunade spat through her food-filled mouth.

"Chie, ma'am, pleased to meet you," the girl said in a bow. Tsunade gave a her a glare, full of suspicion. Chie bowed again and left the room.

"Neh, Rin-chan, how come you're not eating?" Noriaki asked, noticing that Rin barely touched anything. She shook her head as she smiled.

"I'm not that hungry," she answered, then stood, "I'm going to walk around," she said, leaving. Noriko and Jiraiya exchanged troubled glances, nodding as if sending a coded message.

* * *

Chie stared at the stone altar that stood before, taunting her, exclaiming to her, drawing her in, her mother's voice echoing through the four year-old's mind. Her eyes grew distant in thought, the sound of footsteps, interrupted.

"Your name is Chie, right?"

Chie turned, to see Rin standing behind her in question.

"And your mother is…"

"Hina Takaouji, but to you she is known as your adoptive aunt,"

"So it was true," Rin said at length, her hands clammy and her heart beating rapidly, "The rumors, that is,"

"Hai," Chie slowly muttered, the prayer beads on her right hand created a chiming sound in effect to the wind that blew around the two, "But how did you recognize me?" the small girl asked. Rin looked down at the dirt.

"I'm not sure myself, but your aura matched Kushina's," Rin explained, "But I knew that she didn't have any other children and I was aware of the rumors…"

"That Kushina's father had another wife and had an illegitimate child,"

"Who was your mother," Rin finished, finally understanding. Chie nodded and turned back to the alter. Rin placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rin-sama, please don't tell anyone," she asked, looking up at her.

"I won't, but you could at least Naruto," she suggested, "He would like to know that he has a cousin,"

"I will, but after you tell him of the Kyuubi," she said. Rin coughed in surprise.

"You can read minds?" Rin asked, nearly laughing.

"Kind of," Chie answered then smiled.

* * *

"No!" Naruto screamed, his head exploding in pain. He clutched his ears, tears rushing down his face. There was nothingness, a horrible nothingness that was consuming his body.

"Monster," horrid voices called, "A monster," it hissed, putting hate in each word. Naruto cried.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"No one loves you, even that girl hates you," it spat, echoing in his mind. He shook his head in fear.

"Yamete!" he screamed.

"I can't believe I'm trapped in a crybaby brat," a different voice shouted. Naruto turned and found himself staring straight into the red eyes of a great fox. It lay trapped behind huge bars of a cage, a seal formed to lock it in. Pipes circled the ceiling, and water had dripped onto the floor. All he could do was stare.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto timidly asked, inching away from the monster. The thing laughed menacingly.

"I'm the monster," its dark voice rumbled, "The thing that keeps you awake at night, the thing that make you cry like a bab…"

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, a swarm of blue suddenly erupted from his body, but dispersed quickly. He began to pant.

"Brat, you know nothing, your dumb airhead for a sister hasn't told you a thing,"

"Shut up!" he cried, the blue rose from him again, but this time it didn't disappear, it took form, a large bird-shaped figure of swirling blue formed from him, its wings stretched, filling the room with a pure blue light. The fox hissed, an enemy was formed at the moment.

"You can't drive me back forever boy!" he cried, "You'll need to face me one of these days!"

"Shut up!" he cried, his blue eyes turning a stunning violet, causing the fox to recoil.

"You're interesting," it laughed, eyeing Naruto carefully, "I might learn to like you,"

Naruto woke with a fright, seat pouring down his face.

"Where am I?" he asked, still frightened.

"You finally woke up, Naruto-san," a girl said. Naruto stared at her, she was small in stature but her figure took one of someone with more age. She took a small vase of wildflowers and set them on the windowsill that was nearest to the bedding.

"You were yelling in your sleep," she noted, as she fiddled with the flowers.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice testing.

"Chie," she replied, "I'm Chie, and I already know who you are,"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"At a temple near the village," she answered, turning to him.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About several hours, so you missed lunch,"

He cringed at the thought of missing such an important meal, and fell back onto the futon in a pout. Chie laughed, then presented him with a warm bowl of ramen. His eyes perked up in joy.

"You like miso ramen, right?"

He nodded vigorously and took the bowl from her, his eyes gleaming at the sight of his most treasured meal and began to eat it in contented relish.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask a question?" Chie asked, as he shoved noodles into his mouth. He nodded.

"Do you what you were dreaming about?"

He shook his head and then frowned in inquiry.

"I can read minds, and your dream seemed a bit frightening," she explained. A shocked expression abruptly covered his face.

"You read minds?"

She nodded, "But it does have some sort of limitations,"

"Weirdo," Naruto muttered through his slurping. She gave him a glare.

"I don't need to make ramen for you again then," she retorted, pouting.

"You made this!?" he asked, nearly dropping his bowl. She nodded with a smile. "But you're like 5!" he exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean I can't cook,"

"True," he muttered, "Rin's almost 20 and she can't cook to save her life,"

Chie laughed, "You're funny," and then her face became suddenly serious. Naruto became startled. "Naruto, Rin told you of your mother and father, right?"

He nodded uncertainly.

"Has she ever told you of the Kyuubi?"

He nodded again, carefully chewing on the noodles.

"Did she tell you what happened to it?"

"Ah, she told me that my dad sealed it and gave up his life for the village,"

"Did she ever explain where he sealed it?" she asked, her eyes overflowing with question, her small hands gently tightening on the wrinkled folds of the blanket. Naruto shook his head, "Never,"

"Naruto…" Chie began, her voice grave and gripping, "What would you do if Rin told you that the fox was sealed…in you?"

* * *

Inspired by: The songs 'Home Sweet Home' sung by YUKI and 'Ding! Dong! Dang!' sung by TUBE. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pictures of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"Again!" Jiraiya's voice echoed through the trees. Rin chuckled flipping the page of her book that lay nicely upon her lap. They had decided to stay at the temple for the month and Rin ordered that Jiraiya still train Naruto during the allotted time. So the past few days Jiraiya focused on basic jutsus like Henge, which they were still working on.

"Thinner!" he shouted, "Rounder!"

Rin could hear the explosions of smoke from the Henge technique, repeat over and over from the other side of the forest's brim. Chie who was leaning against the tree next to her looked suddenly confused as if some strange realization fell over her. She reached over and tugged on Rin's shirt.

"Rin-san, don't you think that they're doing something strange?"

Rin made no reply but simply stared at the girl and laughed, then tousled the girl's short, dark locks.

"I guess you're right, it doesn't sound like actual training, does it?" Rin complied. Chie raised her eyebrows.

"It may even border upon Jiraiya-sama's strange ideals," Chie added. Rin smiled with a nervous giggle and carefully stood. She set her book down on the grass at the trunk of the tree and walked towards the outlying resonance of Naruto's training. As she walked, Rin thought of how wonderful it was that Naruto could now perform basic techniques, but for some reason, she felt something horribly wrong.

"That's perfect!" Jiraiya yelled happily, turning in circles at the genius of his work. A female Naruto sighed and sat on the ground in a huff, returning to his normal form.

"This is so weird, I can't believe I'm doing this!" he whined to himself, "But the Perv did promise me ramen so it all works out," he grinned devilishly. Then something caught his eye. "Oh shoot," were the words that ran through his mind. Jiraiya stopped his circling and started to gape. Rin stood there, her eyes downcast and fists clenched with so much force that it turned a pale white. Behind her was a mortified Chie who was banging her head on a tree trunk, moaning and wishing aloud that the image she had just seen would leave her mind.

"This…is…TRAINING!?" Rin hissed, her anger spluttering from her like an erupting volcano of magma. Naruto quietly repositioned himself so that he was firmly on his feet. He shot in the air and ran away as quickly as he possibly could.

"It was his fault!" he screamed, running frantically. Jiraiya shook his head vigorously.

"N-no, i-it wasn't! Rin, I swear!" the man yelled, putting up his hands defensively. Rin seemed to take no heed; she walked slowly and menacingly towards him.

"How dare you manipulate a child to do such a horrid act to satisfy your sick-minded thinking and desires!" she screamed, her eyes ignited with flames of rage. Chie dashed behind a tree to prevent from seeing the ugly scene that would follow. She quickly putting her hands on her ears to try to block out the painful thoughts that kept coming at her. A few moments later, when the birds began to return to their ecstatic chirping and the leaves on the trees settled, Chie gradually peered from behind the tree and saw what she had predicted. Both Jiraiya and Naruto lay beaten and bruised on the grass, their eyes swirling from the sudden violence, obviously learning their lesson for the day. Rin dusted off her hands and crossed her arms over her chest, then in a huff she turned and stomped away, "Chie, come on," she ordered when she past the frightened girl. Chie nodded and scurried after her, silently hoping that she would forget the whole thing.

* * *

Two hours had past and Jiraiya and Naruto still hadn't returned, and the sun was slowly setting into the thin horizon. Rin began to fret, scuttling to and fro, fiddling with her fingers. Chie merely watched, amused.

"Chie…" Rin murmured causing the girl's ears to perk up.

"Don't worry they're not unconscious, nothing was broken except their spirit and pride," the child said answering her thoughts. Rin nodded though a bit doubtful of her conclusion.

"AHH!" a sudden voice screamed from behind the shrine. Rin recognized it as Tsunade's and immediately ran to the direction of her voice, with Chie dashing along besides her. They skidded to a halt and when they saw what had happened they heaved a heavy sigh.

"See, I told you there were fine!" Chie grinned at Rin.

Tsunade was taking a bath and caught Jiraiya spying on her, Naruto was caught in the crossfire and both were in excruciating pain. When Rin inspected the Sannin, she cringed. She reported that he had a few broken ribs, and even with the help of a medical jutsu, it would take a couple weeks to heal well. As for Naruto, Rin struggled as she tried to keep him still in order to put a few bandages on him.

"Naruto keep still!" she ordered. He finally did shutting his eyes as she put stining ointment on him. When she finished, she praised him for being strong and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek but noticed that his expression was neutral.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rin, Chie told me," he confessed, "About the Kyuubi,"

Rin's heart skipped a beat, "Naruto, I'm sorry…" her voice worriedly stating, grabbing the boy's arms. He didn't reply but simply shook off her grasp.

"Naruto, I wanted to tell you but…." she cried, her face teeming with fret and concern.

"But why didn't you?" he asked, his voice obviously showing hurt.

"Naruto, please, I love you," she testified, tears forming in her eyes. He looked away, his chin quivering. "Naruto, you're my brother, and I love you, nothing can change that! And your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you for a reason! Naruto look at me!" she pleaded, collapsing onto the floor. He shook his head, his lip quivering and tears formed in his eyes.

"I wish you could have told me sooner," he stuttered, a flowing tear then trailed down his cheek.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, her face filled with worry. "Do you hate me because I didn't tell you?"

"No, I just hate you for not cooking as well as Chie," he said, a smirk spreading over his face. Sudden shock stripped Rin of her sadness; she blinked several times.

"I was worried that you might hate me for not telling you," she said in relief. She felt him shake his head.

"I could never hate Rin," he smiled, giving her a large hug.

* * *

The sound of Naruto's snoring reverberated within the walls, echoing through the house. But it was droned out by a soft tune. As she stared at the stars, a simple song left her lips, a soothing and calming music that she sang to the sky. And amongst the sparkling balls of light, she saw the eyes of the people of her past life. Slowly her voice left and only her lips were moving, so slow that each word she mouthed lay imprinted in the corners of her mind, which slowly dated her back to distant memories.

She turned to face her sleeping brother who lay snoring on the laid sheets. The boy was grinning in his sleep, as if dreaming about something incredible. Then it struck her. She collapsed onto the wall, slowly sliding down.

"We kind of look the same," Obito laughed, his figure appearing behind the child. Rin stared, her heart beating faster, her breath nearly leaving her.

"Wow, he has Sensei's smile, doesn't he?!" Obito commented, laughing aloud. Rin lifted her hand, shaking with fear and hope.

"O-Obito!" she murmured. The boy turned to her with his devilish grin, then slowly began to disappear.

"See you, Rin," Obito's voice echoed through her mind, "I got to go now,"

"Obito, I love you," she whispered, a single tear ran down her face, dropping onto the wood floor as his figure slowly disappeared from her sight. She turned to Naruto, who still lay sleeping and smiling. Slowly she shifted her body so that she sat close enough to him in order to stroke the strands of blonde on his head. The pungent smell of the outdoors still clung on him as he breathed in rhythm of the chirping crickets that sang just out the darkened window.

"He does look like Obito-kun," she murmured, and then chuckled, "It's too strange,"

* * *

"It's too strange," Rin's voice echoed.

"Rin?" Naruto sat up, and then shuddered. He was in the large room again. Pure white surrounded him, no creases could be seen, a trembling emptiness.

"Heh, looks like you're back, brat," a sudden voice exclaimed. Naruto didn't turn, he knew who it was.

"It's you," Naruto hissed quietly, his fists clenched. The fox roared.

Suddenly his sight was filled with a bright light and nearly knocked him down. The cry of fox boomed. Naruto dared to open his eyes, and when he did he gasped. A large bird floated before him, a fierce blue aura made up its body. Its feathers were flowing strands of azure, and the eyes were onyx ovals, fierce yet calm, holding this air of elegance.

"Great," the fox swore, inching away, but then crouching into an attacking position, "I hate it when you interfere!"

The bird made no reply but continues to stare menacingly into the wild eyes of the Kyuubi, showing no fear.

"Yah, Baka! When are you ever going to back down! He's my prey!"

"And I the prey's guardian," a strange voice suddenly filled the room. Naruto looked up at the bird, realizing that it strangely resembled the Phoenix of Tsubasa, too much in fact.

"And you, Kyuubi, are the enemy," the phoenix stated, the eyes narrowed, and spread its wings so far that Naruto couldn't see the tips of the wings.

"Though you are trapped within this boy's body, you shall not bring any harm to him,"

The fox hissed in disgust. Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain but strained his eyes to see the fox being forced back farther from the bars of the cage.

"Naruto," the Phoenix voice murmured, "Ask and it will be given, and then your questions will be answered," the bird turned back to the fox.

The fox roared in anger, the flames that made up his body suddenly bloomed into a darker and fiercer red.

"The time will come when the boy will have to withstand you on his own, but until that time the blood that flows through his veins will protect him and never let him waver nor fall at the intents of his enemy,"

"I hate it when you talk in stupid riddles," the Kyuubi hissed, "Just wait, I'll find and opening. And when I do, that kid is dead!"

* * *

"Naruto," a soft voice asked, "Naruto," it repeated. He exhaled and started to mutter, his eyes shut tightly.

"Naruto, wake up," Chie's voice ordered. Naruto suddenly felt his body move on its own accord. Chie stared distantly at him, her black eyes now stunning amber. He cringed in alarm.

"You talked to Rin last night, yes?" she asked.

"Ah" he answered, "Now can you let me go," frightened of the grappling aura that had imprisoned him. She smirked and did as he requested. He fell to the ground in a sigh.

"Today's your last day," Chie muttered sitting next to him.

"But we can always come next year," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess," she posed. Then she turned to him, "Do you want me to pack some ramen for you?"

"YES!" he shouted eagerly, jumping high into the air.

* * *

"Ja-ne!" Noriaki shouted as he waved.

"See you! And come back!" Chie shouted to Naruto who waved back. Noriko just smiled and gestured a farewell. Rin chuckled and did so as well, gently waving goodbye as the five made their way back to Tsubasa.

"Phoo! I never felt so refreshed!" Tsunade yelled in joy, stretching her arms over her head, "They had the freshest bath water I had ever felt in my whole life!" obviously impressed by the bath she was given at her time there.

"Noriko's cooking was also very satisfactory!" Shizune added.

"And Noriaki taught me some cool moves to bring down Mamoru-ojichan!" Naruto shouted with glee. Rin eyed Jiraiya, who was looked somewhere into space, both lagging behind the other three.

The air of the road was serene and calming, the distant sound of Naruto and Tsunade arguing were off in the distance. Each step they took would reverberate, since the atmosphere that surrounded them stood stiffly.

"So Noriko-san had the information you needed?" she finally asked. The Sannin nodded.

"He hasn't officially left but is slacking on the missions he's given," he stated flatly, "It's obvious that he'll leave if something interesting comes up,"

"My guess is that we'll be coming back next summer," Rin posed.

"Still as smart as ever," Jiraiya said awed, "It's not a wonder that Junko was inspired by you!"

Rin winced, her eye twitching and legs squirming under her.

"Eeeehhhhh," she hissed, sending a bitter glare at the man who instantly put his hands up defensively.

"J-just Joking!" he stumbled.

* * *

"Ma-ma," Mamoru said, bowing low before the regal sovereign, who nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Has the boy returned?" she asked, returning to her calligraphy, gracefully moving her brush to a certain rhythm. He shook his head.

"They will arrive tomorrow at midday," he answered. A moment of silence past, nothing heard except for the sound of brush upon paper.

"You have a request?" she asked, carefully eyeing him.

"Hai,"

She laid her brush down and pushed the small table away, so to focus her attention onto him.

"And what would that be?"

"I believe that you are aware of it, Ma-ma," he answered, a steady blush conquering most of his features. The woman shook her head, and turned to her array of bells, gently disturbing the smallest one. A maid entered the room from the side door and handed her a small scroll. The woman took it and gestured for the frightened maid to leave.

"To have such a thought circle through your mind is unheard of, Mamoru," she stated coldly, opening the scroll. "For an advisor and a man of royal blood to wed a simple orphan girl…is completely out of the question,"

Mamoru's heart sank, his spirits dampened.

To this sight, the woman stated, "But you are of age of which you bond yourself to another,"

He nodded.

"So this I may consider," she finally stated, obviously skeptical about her decision. "But she must show total agreement with the proposition,"

"Thank you, Ma-ma," he replied, then bowing low he made for the door.

"Rin may show to be a suitable wife but do you not think that her heart is still set on another?" the sovereign's voice suggested. Mamoru paused in his steps, and turned to face his grandmother.

"We'll see," was his short reply that was said alongside a quick smile. The maids slid open the door and the advisor left the woman to her thoughts. Her eyes darted from the door back to the scroll that she held. She smirked, it was a letter from the Hokage. Quickly she scanned it and pondered what the contents had asked for.

"Again he asks for their return," she thought to herself. Gently stroking her chin she brought out the small table again and pulled out a clean scroll and began to write.

"In order for him to make a decision, we must not disturb his mindset and his mentality. His return to Konoha will only mean more complications. But it may work the other way."

She stamped it and called for the messenger to take it away.

"The past few months he has asked nothing except for that boy's return, has he no thoughts for anything else?" she pondered. She rang a bell and a maid came in with a tray of a cup and a pot of tea. The maid carefully poured it into the clay-molded cup and handed it to her, who took hold of it and sent the girl away. She breathed in the aroma of herbs and slowly sipped her tea with relish.

"I have grown too old, my time will come soon," she muttered into her cup, "And soon that boy will have to decide whether to continue the reign, that boy…"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

* * *

Inspired by:

The uneventful bus ride from school to home


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

Success does not come overnight, and Naruto found that true as he grunted and shouted. He shook his outstretched hand with vigor, ending up banging his head onto the wall in frustration.

"Stupid JUTSU!" he screamed, burying himself into the dirt.

"Naruto hon, you should stop or you'll hurt yourself," Rin exclaimed from behind her book. He gave an impassive stare, still clutching the wrist of his open palm. She chuckled as she walked over to him.

"It's a Jounin-level jutsu that even your dad couldn't complete," she stated, licking her finger and straightening out his wrangled hair. A few moments ago, Jiraiya had unwisely told the now 7-year old of his father's unfinished jutsu by the name of the _Rasengan. _Of course, with a sudden flame of determination, Naruto attempted to try the jutsu no matter how many times Rin had advised not to. He brushed her off and muttered with disgust.

"Nee-chan, I hate it when you do that!" he proclaimed, intertwining his arms over his chest and pointed his nose up in the air.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't baby you anymore," she posed, turning to him. He nodded, a pouting expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, I told you not to do that," she said pushing on his wrinkled brow, "You'll get wrinkles and ruin your cute face,"

'Rin! You just said that you weren't going to baby me anymore!" he whined, his fists waving crazily.

"Yes, but you'll still be my baby no matter how old you are!" she protested, pointing a wagging finger before his eyes.

"Yeah, I know!" he pouted. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your break is almost over," she warned him, referring to the fact that he would have to return to his most detested lessons. Naruto nodded. He sighed in defeat and finally realized that no matter how much he tried the certain jutsu he was trying to attempt couldn't be accomplished at the level that he was currently in, and left.

"I can't believe you even asked him to try that technique," Rin said with a disapproving tone, "He's only seven,"

"Might as well start him off somewhere," the Sannin replied, stretching his arms over his head and deeply yawned, "It's so boring here," he muttered.

"Or maybe it's the fact that Tsunade-sama isn't here?" Rin suggested, her eyebrows rose with suspicion. Tsunade and Shizune had left early in the year, leaving the poor man on his own once again without anyone else his old and senile age. The man made no reply but avoided eye-contact immediately, nervously twitching.

"Hey, just because you're 50, doesn't mean you still can't get hooked," Rin informed, laughing. Still he made no reply, just gazed at the 20 year-old with befuddlement.

To this Rin smirked "I see, no reply probably institutes that you do actually have feelings for her,"

"What on earth are you talking about?!" he inquired with a loud and obnoxious voice. Rin laughed.

* * *

"Mamoru-ojichan!" Naruto yelled in happiness jumping into a quiet room, filling it suddenly with distorted noise. His uncle who sat calmly at his desk, turned and smiled at him, but Naruto could see that he was under stress. He stood and gave the boy a quick hug.

"Naruto," it's been quite a while since I seen you," Mamoru chuckled, then messed with the boy's outrageous blonde locks.

"That's because Oji-chan's been busy and won't talk to me anymore," he whined.

"Sorry about that, Ma-ma has been very busy lately so that means that I'm busy," he sighed, then sat back down at his low desk.

"And probably because Rin needs to go back to Konoha, right?" Naruto suddenly inquired. Mamoru jerked instantly and turned to him in a second.

"H-how did you know?!"

"You were too sad for an overload," Naruto answered, which utterly baffled the man who believed the boy to be oblivious to such things. "And Rin told me, through her fits of rage, that is,"

Mamoru sighed in relief, knowing that if Naruto would be intellectual then it would probably mean that the world would flip outside in. [Or inside out, whichever you prefer

"You like Rin a lot, don't you?" Naruto asked, sitting besides the table. Mamoru nodded, not thinking.

"Wait!" he shouted as he suddenly realized his mistake.

"Don't worry! I found out a LONG time ago," Naruto reassured, "Then how come you don't ask her like on a date or something?"

"Naruto…" the man paused, inhaling, "It's not that easy,"

"Sure it is! Ero-sennin said that all you need to do is charm her over and she's all yours!" Naruto shouted jovial but his expression then changed, "But since it's his advice, you better not take it,"

This made the advisor chuckle, and grin warmly at the boy, then noticing how the young boy always seemed to know how to cheer a spirit that was down.

* * *

"AH! Why now!" Rin screamed hitting herself with a maroon silk pillow, frightening the servants that came by. She really did not want to return to the Leaf village at the moment. She grabbed the message that lay besides her and re-read it, her eyes darting left and right as they scanned the letter.

A decision of great importance calls for your presence. It would be preferable if you would arrive in three days from now.

You may bring the Uzumaki but it was requested not.

My humblest apologies,

Sarutobi

A loud "ARG" left her lips as she buried herself under the pillow that she momentarily tortured herself with. She had two days to present herself in front of the Hokage, even though she rather disliked the idea of stepping within a three-mile radius of the gate. She had a good reason too. Three days prior, a short letter of inquiry had been sent to Rin, and it was from a curious scarecrow. The letter simply asked how she was and when she would return but its life had not lasted too long for after an instant of being read, was ripped into several large pieces, stepped on numerous times and burned. Afterwards, Rin shocked everyone around her by being extremely cold and throwing various fits of fury, of when where Naruto had learned of her expected return to Konoha.

"Why have you forsaken me?!" she screamed to the heavens. Then with a heavy thud, she landed on her bed, burying herself into the woven sheets, groaning with grief. Something within her alerted her of something else, it was something more sinister, and she could sense that it was going to happen soon.

* * *

A day later, Rin found herself staring at a familiar sight and having an undesired feeling of nostalgia. The large gate of wood stood tall and majestic before her. It seemed more welcoming and more beautiful than anything that could be bought or given, a sight of joy. It overwhelmed her up with this amazing feeling that nearly made her burst. She took a deep breath and made her way into the town that she knew as her previous home. Cheerfully, she walked through the bustling streets that were full with people of all ages, selling, laughing, mumbling and talking. Then she stopped when a certain display presented itself to her with all its glory, watching over the town. The four Hokages cleared her mind of thoughts as they peered onto the citizens of the village, their gaze unending. Each feature of the face accented by the sun's deep and powerful rays, creating depth and creating an aura of strength that surrounded them. And off to the left of the four faces stood the tall and multi-colored tower of the Hokage, standing tall with dignity. Then within a sudden moment, Rin was on the dirt ground, rubbing her forehead that began throbbing. She was apparently hit by something and when she her vision became sound once more, she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Rin shouted, quickly standing to aid the woman who was probably the one she bumped into, giving her a hand.

"No, no. I'm fine, it was my fault," she said, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Kaa-san!" a young boy screamed with worry, unexpectedly running into the woman's arms. "Are you hurt!?" he cried. The woman chuckled nervously, and gently patted his head.

"I'm alright, Sasuke," she stuttered. Rin cringed nervously at her blunder and then breathed suddenly at the sight of the Uchiha crest that was imprinted on the back of the boy's shirt.

"You are Uchiha?" she asked pointing a shaking finger in question. The woman nodded and then bent down to pick her strewn groceries. Rin followed suit, quickly grabbing a few packaged vegetables and a pack of miso and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks and placed the objects in the plastic bag that she carried at the elbow.

"Suminasen," Rin stuttered, bowing in apology, then exclaimed as she saw a tear on her shirt. She instantly blushed and her eyes widened from the sudden shock.

"Come with us, we'll get that fixed!" the woman suddenly said, taking Rin by the hand and pulling her away from the gathering crowd. "Sasuke, hurry," she kindly shouted to her son as they began to run.

* * *

"I feel so hostile, intruding your home," Rin muttered with a heavy bow. The woman laughed as she stitched up the rather large tear on Rin's shirt. Rin nervously itched her shoulder, the shirt she had borrowed for the moment was rather large and irritating. But she didn't complain.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Mitoko insisted, biting the long black thread so that it would snap.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have your shirt torn," she stated, tying the thread expertly.

"Yes, but to have you fix it is a whole entire different story!" Rin protested.

"Rin, it's perfectly fine," she said calmly with a smile. She handed the girl her fixed shirt and took her to the bathroom where she could change out of her eldest son's top. When she finished, it was about noon, Mitoko then persisted that she'd stay for lunch.

"No! I couldn't and shouldn't intrude anymore than I already have!" Rin dissented, her head shaking in total disagreement.

"Don't be silly, you're already here! Please it would settle my conscious if you just stayed,"

It went on for a while until Rin was finally persuaded to stay, though rather reluctantly and proceeded to help in the kitchen.

"Did you used to know someone of the Uchiha?" Mitoko asked at random as Rin was chopping leeks. Rin jerked suddenly almost dropping her knife, a dark red blush disseminating over her face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," the mother laughed and carefully dunked the onions under the running faucet.

"Somewhat," Rin finally replied, returning to her chore, her eyes suddenly growing distant. "He died 7 years ago,"

"I'm sorry," the lady apologized, feeling guilty for asking. Rin shook her head.

"It's fine, people ask all the time anyway," she mentioned with a gentile titter. Mitoko nodded, and returned to her onions which she was now peeling.

"His name was Obito," Rin revealing the name that she kept close to her heart in cupped hands, still concentrating on her chopping, making sure that each cut she made was symmetrical. Mitoko then gasped in fright and nearly dropping the onion bulb.

"Obito?" she asked, her voice sounded unsure and skeptical. Rin nodded, mystified and perplexed.

"Obito was my younger cousin,"

* * *

Inspired by:

Robert N. Munsch's book, "Love You Forever", the Naruto episodes 129 and 130, the song "When the Rain Comes" sung by Third Day, "As I Lift You Up" sung by Jeff Deyo, "Great Lengths" sung by PFR and "A Greater Song" sung by Paul Baloche

Rate & Review!

arigato123


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all characters and original series belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the plot.

* * *

"He would talk about you," Mitoko murmured into her tea cup that she brought to her lips, carefully eyeing Rin who sat before her. Rin's eyes were sad and never left her fingers that fiddled with her earthen-ware cup.

"Insisting that he would win you over someday," she chuckled, reflecting back on the memoirs of her younger cousin. Rin nodded and slowly took a sip of the lukewarm tea. A slight wind then blew around the two women who shared the same remorse. Lunch was eaten and Sasuke was off at the Academy, which left the two to share different tales they had of their loved one.

"I remember on my birthday, that he gave me a fruit basket as a gift," Rin recounted, her laugh leaving her sullen mouth "And of course I couldn't refuse it because it was so sweet of him and ended up lugging it all the way home,"

"That's Obito," Mitoko stated, setting her cup down on the woven cup holders, sighing heavily as she did.

"Mm, he was always been so…"

"Strange?"

Rin chuckled, "Yeah, I guess,"

Mitoko nodded. She stood and took a few steps towards a large dresser that stood behind her and started to rummage in it. Rin simply stared at the mother and pondered what she was about to do. Mitoko returned to the low table with a sturdy and dusty strongbox. As she sat, she carefully blew the grime off and set it before her. Opening it steadily, she drew out a small book and handed it to Rin.

Questioning, Rin reached over to take it, "What is this?" she asked.

"Some things Obito collaborated, he was quite the poet, you know,"

Rin scoffed at the thought of her former teammate would have such knowledge of literature.

"Obito, a poet?!" she asked skeptically as she opened the leather-bound cover of the book. Mitoko nodded.

"Most of the things there are about you,"

Rin smiled gently as she examined the booklet. The pages were yellowed and tattered, eraser marks and small doodles were found in various areas of the pages. The bind was at risk of falling apart and the cover was worn, practically shouting that it was used numerous times. Rin quickly read one of the lines in Obito's messy handwriting.

'She opened my eyes to the world

To its beauty, its grace, and let it unfurl

Before my very eyes

She brought me to the heavens,

And above the clouded skies

Kindness consumed her

Strength protected her

Yet to her

I am a friend'

Rin felt herself near the verge of sobbing. Blood rushed to her head as she clutched the small book in her hands. Mitoko sighed and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shaking shoulder.

"He loved you, Rin," the Uchiha stated, "So much in fact that it compelled me to meet you,"

Rin sniffed.

"And now that I did, I know why," she stated, "You are an amazing person, Rin. And just spending a couple moments with you I could just tell that you have a loving heart."

"I don't know what to say," Rin murmured, her hands shaking as she brought the book to her heart, "Can I keep this?" she asked, her eyes overflowing with hope and longing. Mitoko nodded.

Then a firm, "Mitoko!" suddenly ruined the mood and who Rin perceived to be Mitoko's husband, entered the room.

"Fugaku!" Mitoko shouted with surprise at the sight of her early-returned spouse.

"Who is this?" Fugaku asked sternly, pointing to Rin. Rin stood and bowed.

"Forgive me for my lack of decorum!" she apologized, "I'm Rin, and your wife has been gracious enough to allow me to stay for a few moments," she explained, "But I best be going, I have a previous engagement to attend," she uttered, and made another respectfully bow. She turned to Mitoko with a large smile and bowed. "Thank you," she mouthed and headed for the door. When she was out of earshot, the man shook his head.

"Mitoko, must you always bring in…"

"She was Obito's friend," Mitoko stated and stood. "And I accidentally ripped her shirt, so I took her here to get it fixed and we had lunch and a nice chat," she said lightheartedly, clearing the tabletop of the cups. He smirked and helped his wife.

* * *

Rin sighed as she ran out of the Uchiha neighborhood and didn't stop until she had a clear view of the Hokage Tower. She made her way to the entrance, then noticed a figure walking out of the building. Wearing a noticeable white and red cloak, with a noble hat on his head, Rin instantly recognized him as the one she was about to meet.

"Sandaime!" she cried, dashing towards him, meeting his alerted gaze and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Rin, I was beginning to wonder where you were off to," he laughed. She shot a look.

"You knew exactly where I was," she pouted. He exulted and took a large inhale from his pipe.

"This is how you treat your elders? Rin, I'm shocked," he laughed, sitting down on a nearby bench. "So how is Naruto?" he asked. She sat besides him and took a large breath.  
"Well, he's doing fine and adapted well," she replied with a smile, "Is that all?" she asked. He nodded.

"So you only wanted to see how we were doing?" she asked, her expression questioning.

"And to give you this," he stated, handing her a small discolored blue envelope. Rin cautiously took it and gave the Hokage a perplexed glance as she opened it. Inside the envelope was a flattened crane of pale red and Rin smiled as she held it in front of her face. She knew that it was written by Kushina, for the woman usually sent her letters folded into different shapes, it was her trademark. Slowly the young woman began to unfold it, expertly undoing each crease. In a few moments, the paper was unfolded and was quickly read. Emotion suddenly swept over her, her shoulders shook from disorientated pain.

"This is her will," Rin muttered. Sarutobi nodded and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. She turned to the elderly man and glared skeptically at him.

"You want us to come back? Why?" Rin asked. The Hokage sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"You and Naruto belong in Konoha," he replied after a thoughtful moment. To this, Rin shook her head in dissent.

"Tell me, then, if we belong here then why didn't you stop us when we were leaving?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly in indifference.

"That isn't the only reason, Rin," he said gazing into the blue, "We need you to do something, Rin, about Orochimaru,"

Rin felt a chilling spark climb up her spine as words left her tongue, unable to speak and remain speechless.

"We someone to go undercover, Rin, we chose you," he said, his eyes stern and objective. Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mind was in abrupt conflict, combating against two sides of herself. One part of her wanted to refuse in fear of what Naruto would do and the other knew it couldn't because it was something that was expected of her from her village.

"Give me some time," she responded slowly and carefully stood. She made a low bow and walked cautiously away, having only one destination in mind.

She leisurely made her way towards the memorial, sighing on the way. She stopped and stared at the name of her friend, a cold shiver climbing her spine. She dug into her bag and pulled out a small charm, and held it for a moment in her palm. Then carefully set it down next to the memorial, gently touching the engraved lettering as she stood.

"Obito, what should I do? I'll practically risk everything that I worked for if I go." She fingered the curving lines and heaved a dreary sigh.

"Rin?" a voice asked suddenly from behind. Rin immediately knew who it was and took off, jumping over the stone and into the woods, turning ever so lightly to catch a glance at her former partner.

Kakashi stood there, speechless and confused. He looked down at the memorial where the name of his comrade was carved.

"Rin," he whispered.

* * *

Darkness had overtaken the sky, the moon conquering the sunlight, and Rin walked through the crowded streets of the night. People were laughing sober or not, all having a good time as they ventured into the jovial atmosphere of the dark.

"My heart was beating," she muttered as she placed a hand over her chest, "Can it be that I still have those feelings?" she thought. Her mind trailed back when she caught a glimpse of him. His uncovered eye seemed to show his befuddlement and shock, and sadness. She pondered for a moment's time, wondering why on earth he would be sad. She tilted her head up and exclaimed as she saw Sasuke struggled through the crowd. She quickly went over, pulled him out of the overly-populated area and drew him aside.

"Uchiha-san, why on earth are you out this late!" she asked, crouching down to his level so that she could straight into his eyes.

"I was training with my shuriken and I had to stay after to practice," he answered, "Since Nii-san didn't help me," he added.

"Nii-san?" Rin asked, standing. Sasuke nodded.

"Mm, my older brother, Itachi, he never helps me and neither does Tou-san so I have to stay out late a lot," he muttered, looking downcast.

"Itachi, neh?" Rin murmured, "I think I heard that name before," she mentioned. Sasuke averted his gaze to the ground, he shifted his weight nervously.

"Ah! That kid who I tutored at the Academy once for a medical session!" Rin shouted, suddenly remembering, "The one that was really cold and never said anything," she said further, then quickly covered her mouth in shock, "That was really mean, I shouldn't have said that!"

Sasuke laughed, "That's Nii-san, alright!"

Rin smiled and took him by the hand. "I'll take you back."

------------------------

They arrived at the Uchiha neighborhood when the moon was high in the sky.

"Say 'thank you' for your mother for me!" Rin shouted as she sent the boy home. He nodded and ran in through the gate. She nodded in assurance and started to walk off, but something clung to her, something frightening. Rin paused, her consciousness unwavering, the feeling was eerie and dark. An aura of angst and fear surrounded the gate that led to the Uchiha town. A dark shadow was strewn over it.

"This isn't right," she spoke softly, "It's not late enough for it to be this dark," she took off. Her bag banging against her side as she made her way through the silent streets, then she stopped. Her heart banged with grief and shock. Countless numbers of bodies lay dead on the road, men, woman and children alike, all bearing the Uchiha mark upon their back, were slain, their clothes drenched in their own blood. She shuddered, then her mind was alerted.

"Mitoko!" she cried to herself. She started to run again, making her way through the streets not pausing to see the corpses lying in a dark red fluid.

"Nii-san! Stop!" a familiar voice screamed. Rin tripped at the sound. Her face met the dark dirt. Her hands tensed as she moved them beneath her. Then slowly she lifted herself up. And as she was about to dash off again, a crying voice shouted.

"Don't kill me!" it screamed with a stuffy voice. It was crying. Rin focused on the voice as it seemed to move. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized it.

Then she recounted of her friend's youngest son, "Sasuke," she muttered into the dark, and found herself suddenly afraid.

The young Uchiha ran, knowing nothing but fear of being killed. Tears flowing from his dark onyx eyes, dampening his face and clothes. Nothing else mattered, he was going to die. His family already did. He screamed and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to feel anymore pain. He ran into something, his mind went black with fear. Then suddenly comforting arms wrapped around him. The young boy slowly opened his eyes to see a lady grasping him to her chest. He recognized her at once, tears still running down his eyes.

"Shh," she comforted rubbing the eyes from his frightened face, "He's not going to touch you, Sasuke," she reassured, "I won't let him touch you," she pulled him closer, allowing him to break into a great sob. With great stress and pain, Rin gently cradled Sasuke and shot up into the air.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," she heard Sasuke muttered sadly. She stopped at the gate of the neighborhood and set him down next to the wall, carefully draping her overcoat on top of him.

"One should not tread upon another's business, Rin-sempai," a cold voice called from behind. Her eyes darkened as she turned to face one of whom she called a comrade. The red eyes of the Sharingan suddenly came alive and Rin darted her gaze to the ground, knowing its affects.

"How could you," she spat, feeling for a set of shuriken from her holster. Itachi chuckled menacingly.

"To see my potential," was his simple reply, taking a step forward. Rin frowned, her eyes never leaving his feet.

"Your potential as what!? A murderer!"

A dead silence consumed them, Rin was confused, she felt no intent to kill from the man that stood before her. The atmosphere was deathly, each second seemed like an hour, going by slowly as time passed by.

"You are horrible, killing your family and leaving your brother to live in pain and torture!"

"Rin-sempai, you have no idea what runs though my head," Itachi said coldly, making Sasuke shudder in fear.

"Stop it! He's going to kill you!" Sasuke screamed, clutching the tear-stained cloth in his hands. Rin motioned with her hand for him to calm down.

"No, he won't, I promise you Sasuke, as long as I live I will not let this man touch you!" she screamed, then rushing towards the motionless figure. Sasuke stared as he saw Rin sparred against the one who knew to be his brother. He felt angry, he felt weak, he felt so sad. Like a feeling of turmoil tugging at his heart, nearly tearing it in two. Tears fell down his cheek, then dropping onto the folds of clothing he grasped. He stared back at Rin, who now was panting with dirt on her face. His burden suddenly lifted as she turned to smile at him.

"I won't let anyone else die, Sasuke, I promised myself that," she grinned. Sasuke felt his eyes grow wide in surprise, warmth returning to his cold soul. The suddenly Itachi appeared behind her, in his hand his katana, ready to strike.

"Big mistake, Rin-sempai!" he cried bring his sword into the girl's back. She jerked forward in the air with force, blood spilling from her wound. It turned black.

"Rin!" Sasuke cried as the figure fell to the ground and watched as Itachi kicked it as if in humor.

"I expected more from you, Rin-sempai," he said coldly.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, as Itachi slowly turned to face him. Dread and sadness filled him again, someone else had died…because of him.

"Foolish brother," he muttered, his voice as harsh and bitter as a blizzard frost. Sasuke gulped in fear.

"Foolish brother, indeed," Rin said appearing behind Itachi, a kunai at his throat. "This is how a man treats his own sibling!?" she asked testily, the tip of the blade steadily sinking into Itachi's skin.

"You truly underestimate me, Rin-sempai," Itachi's cold voice said burning into her head, "You cannot kill me."

His figure evaporated and Rin stepped back from the surprise but gained her stance immediately as she saw Itachi's menacing image flickered before her. Her gaze darkened as she prepared to strike. That was her mistake. Itachi's eyes suddenly turned blood red, and caught the girl's gaze. Rin's raised arm lowered slowly, her face became passive as stone and her eyes became lifeless. Rin felt her breath leave her as she was sent into another world, pain unexpectedly erupted from every limb in her body. Her muscles screamed in agony as she fell into a dark, unwanted abyss. She clutched her sides and shook as she struggled with the sting, but resisted Then it stopped.

"You are certainly stubborn, aren't you, Rin-sempai?" Itachi's wintry voice murmured, the voice echoed adding to its chilling effect. Rin breathed heavily as she fell onto familiar ground.

"We will meet again, Rin-sempai," was the last thing that Rin heard before she lost consciousness. Sasuke shivered as he saw the lifeless body of the woman. He slowly inched towards her, scared of any stray movement. She was breathing but barely, his hands were still shaking with fear, as if the dark eyes of his brother sill lay on him.

"Rin" he cried.

* * *

Inspiration from the Naruto episodes 129 and 130 and the song 'Sakura Kiss' sung by Chieko Kawabe and from the long, disgusting hours amidst traffic. 


	10. Chapter 10

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have FINALLY finished revision and still open to criticism. Meaning, that if there is anything incorrect or that you want to change, tell me and I'll do it right away. Sorry it took so long --; anyway, here's chapter 10!

* * *

Darkness consumed everything in sight, keeping firm its grip over reality. A steady beat of the heart reverberated through his mind; his breathing could then be heard and voices clattered in his head.

"Foolish little brother," a frightening voice called. The beat of the breath quickened and the young boy felt his whole body shiver under the pressure so intense it made him sweat. As if the sun left its place in the sky and parked right above him. Sasuke coughed, and cautiously opened them to see a dreary blankness hang over him. Instantly, he knew he was somewhere unfamiliar and alien. Slowly as each nerve in his body woke, he pushed himself of the hard mattress as to see exactly where he was. It was a hospital room. Then a sudden throbbing pain erupted from his shoulder and he immediately grasped it. His face overcame with shock as he recounted the events that took place, misery then took hold of his heart, and his soul turned cold. The young Uchiha sat there now knowing that his name would now bring undesired chills up his spine, flinging his unwilling mind back to unpleasant memories. Movement from behind a side curtain alerted him, and carefully he slipped out of the bed and drew back the curtains. There he saw Rin, laid in the bed, a rough blanket flung over her sordid body. Dirt was smeared in various areas of her face and her hair was in tangled knots and frizzes. Her breathing was heavy and slow and her face showed hints of pain ever. Sasuke stood there unable to speak or move. Unwanted feelings swirled in his stomach, his chin began to quiver.

"Rin?" he questioned anxiously, reaching his hand towards her. She stirred, and Sasuke drew his hand back.

"Sasuke?" Rin muttered, opening her eyes to see relief fill Sasuke's face. "Good morning," she smiled. Sasuke felt his face flush as Rin took hold of his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded solemnly. "How long have I been out?" she then asked.

"I'm not so sure, I just got up too," Sasuke answered nervously. Rin nodded and heaved a heavy sigh.

"RIN!" a familiar voice shouted. Rin nearly jumped out of her bed as she saw Naruto barge into the room with flailing arms.

"Naruto, why are you here!?" she asked in shock. He dashed to her bed and gave her a tight squeeze.

"We came as soon as we heard," he informed, then he faced a freaked Sasuke, "Who the heck are you?"

"Naruto be nice!" Rin ordered, then she noticed Naruto wearing his imperial cape and clothes. She frowned in question.

"Sa-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke muttered and stepped away slightly from Naruto's glare. Then Naruto's glare turned into a sudden smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto," Naruto replied shockingly politely, "Rin is my adoptive sister,"

Rin blinked repeatedly in shock at Naruto's sudden graciousness.

"Ah, nice to meet you as well," Sasuke murmured in reply.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Rin, "Yes?"

"Are you sick?" she asked, deep concern reflected off her face. He deadpanned, a vein quietly bursting.

"No," he said quietly, "I'm perfectly fine," he seethed through his teeth. Rin nodded but she still seemed skeptic.

"What is going on!" a nurse yelled in fright as she flung open the door, "I told you no visitors in this area!" she screamed at Naruto. After a few moments to realize that the patients were awake, the nurse let out an obfuscated utterance.

"But you-the-patients were comatose," she muttered, obviously confused, "The doctor said…you'd be out for two months, it's only been a week," she insisted, skeptical of the scene before her. The nurse stood still, glaring in disbelief, blinking every few seconds. Then she ran out of the room, calling for the doctor in a frightened voice, leaving behind a room full of laughs.

* * *

Naruto left his sister after the doctor returned and made his way to the lobby, slowly detecting whispers and awe-stricken stares as he did. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, knowing that his attire that was exceedingly regal and bizarre captured the attention of anyone he walked past. He wanted to see his uncle die at that moment; cursing at the fact that Mamoru gave him no other clothes to bring along. He finally made it to the lobby were the Hokage sat, looking amused.

"She's alright," Naruto informed sitting down on the sofa across from the figure. The Hokage nodded and began to stroke his chin in question, staring straight at the young boy. "What is it?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Just the fact that you gotten courteous, it surprises me," Sarutobi pointed out, laughing. Before Naruto could make his comeback, a grinning nurse walked up to them.

"I just came from the doctor, your sister is fine and will be able to leave within the week," she said with a beam.

Naruto beamed back, "Thank you for taking care of my sister, your kindness is greatly appreciated,"

Sarutobi scoffed in shock and coughed nervously.

"Wah! You're so cute and so polite!" the nurse exclaimed, placing a hand on her cheek in joy. "You look absolutely adorable in that cape!" she began, her voice full of delight and ecstasy. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, the cape is a bit outlandish, isn't it?" he asked, a warm smile still displayed on his expression.

"Not at all! It's a pleasure to find young ones like you who behave so well," she cried in glee, "I have a daughter your age, if you're inter…?"

Naruto tittered before she could finish, "You are very kind, Ma'am,"

"Excuse Miss, may you excuse us?" Sarutobi cut in, not certain that he wanted the conversation to go any longer than it needed. The nurse apologized with a happy note, gaily returning to her work. Naruto sighed.

"It's so hard to keep up that façade!" he complained, his head collapsing onto his open hands. Sarutobi chuckled softly, reminding himself that it was too good to last, the boy's civility.

"Tsubasa definitely made you into a gentile young man," the elderly man laughed.

"Unfortunately," Naruto spat, his words seethed through his vexed teeth.

"A good thing though…" Sandaime began to contemplate.

"No one recognizes me anymore," Naruto finished, his face overcome with a sudden austereness.

The Hokage remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

Naruto's face then broke out into a skeptical smile. "I guess it is a good thing, then," he laughed, acting way beyond his years. To this, the Hokage smiled and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, I have a question to ask," he stated. Naruto nodded.

"How would you like to come back to Konoha?" the man asked, his eyes echoing the sternness in his voice. Naruto turned to face the elderly man, his large blue eyes began to laugh.

* * *

A shrill school bell rang; it rattled Sasuke's eardrums as his head rested on top of one of the many Academy desks. Chatter and gossip surrounded him as the class was dismissed and students began to disappear. Unlike his fellow peers, Sasuke sat still, not moving. A day had passed since he left the hospital, everyone started to act a bit differently around. He knew why.

"Hey, did you hear!?" a boy in the row before Sasuke whisper to another. "The Uchiha clan was wiped out,"

"Yeah, my dad told me that this morning," he responded with a low voice, "Sasuke was the only one who survi…"

"Ah!" a piercing voice cried, the boys nearly jumped in their seats with fright. Sasuke sighed in relief, though, she had interrupted them. The girl ran to a small gathering of girls that stood off in the far corner of the room. "There's a really cute guy outside!" she exclaimed. The girls looked skeptical.

"Yeah right," one sneered.

"But, I'm serious and he's really cute and our age!" she insisted.

"No one could be as cute as Sasuke," the other protested, snatching a quick glance to a disgusted Uchiha.

"That's just rude," a voice sounded from the doorway. The girls turned to see a smirking boy with laughing cerulean eyes. Sasuke moaned as he recognized Naruto, cape and all. The speechless girls giggled nervously and quickly turned away with red faces. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked menacingly towards Sasuke. Screams of joy erupted from behind the door.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke hissed, his vexed head resting on his open palm. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the ear and began to drag him to the exit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sasuke shouted, trying to release Naruto's tight grip on his ear. It was screaming with pain as Naruto bounded towards the courtyard.

"Jerk, do you now HOW LONG Rin has been waiting for you!?" Naruto retorted, throwing the surprised boy to the ground with unexpected strength. "She went out of her way to come and pick you up from school and you have to act all emotional and keep her close to tears!" he shouted in a breath. Sasuke, flabbergasted, was overcome with a loss of words. Naruto sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, shot Sasuke a look, at the ceiling and back at Sasuke.

"And you've endangered me as well," he smirked. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he meant the girls and began to laugh.

* * *

Rin stood nervously in the courtyard of the Academy. The only reasons that she was nervous were narrowed down to 2. The first was that it had been 30 minutes since a fuming Naruto went into the Academy in search of Sasuke, the other was how Sasuke was coping. She looked anxiously at her toes, wringing her hands as she did. Rin knew that Sasuke was too young to experience something as tragic as what had happened to his family. She also knew that he would have many unpleasant thoughts roaming his traumatized mind, perhaps even thoughts of suicide, like she had when she was 13. But back then, she was determined to watch over Naruto no matter what, he had given her a reason to live.

Rin smiled, "I'm going to have to thank him for that one day,"

"Thank who?"

Rin looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke, both stood surreptitiously innocent. She looked behind them to see a crowd of girls peek their curious and love-struck gazes in their direction.

"No one," she answered and took them both by the hand. "Let's go,"

Naruto, Sasuke and Rin walked through the dirt-laid roads of Konohagakure, enjoying every moment of it. They were laughing, joking and acting as immature as can be. (Well, Naruto was and they say that you can be young only once, but be immature forever. Naruto will probably be immature for the rest of his life.)

A light tap on Rin's shoulder alerted her.

"Excuse me," a inquired from behind.

"Yes," she answered, and turned to face someone horribly familiar. Her shoulder's dropped in disbelief; her eyes twitched nervously. Before anyone could take another breath, Rin ran, really fast, leaving two dumbfounded boys behind.

"She runs fast," Sasuke pointed out, still taking in the sudden event. Naruto nodded and turned up to face the stranger.

"Did you do something to her?" Naruto asked the tall man with suspicion. The man laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just an old friend Rin's trying to avoid," he stated. Naruto then gasped in revelation.

"You're that spiky-hair kid with a mask from the picture!" he shouted, recognizing the stranger.

Kakashi smirked, "That's me," he replied.

Rin ran, dodging all the bustling people, and finally paused to catch her breath. She clutched her beating heart that pumped from the abrupt sprinting and with anxiety. Her face was red for two apparent reasons. She sat down on a nearby bench.

"That…person…enjoys tormenting me," she hissed, trying to calm her beating heart. After a moment, she shrieked in realization that she left the kids.

"Oh shoot!" she slapped her forehead and dashed off again in a fervent search.

* * *

Oh wow, Sasuke and Naruto were so OOC in this chapter and probably will for the rest of the story… You guys don't mind right?

Anyhoo, I am SUPER SORRY for not updating…T.T I feel so bad…SORRY!


End file.
